La muerte por una nueva vida
by BandB4ever
Summary: La Doctora Temperance Brennan se embaraza de su compañero y amigo Seeley Booth, pero este ya tiene a Hannah, ademas existe un riesgo. ¿Que hara la brillante antropologa?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno soy nueva en esto, asi que no se muy bien. espero su apoyo. y definitivamente si algo no les gusta diganmelo y vemos que le podemos cambiar.

todos los personajes de bones son de hart hanson, y de fox, y la verdad no se de quien mas, lo hago sin fines de lucro, por pura diversion.

La muerte por una nueva vida

Ahí estaba ella, la mujer más racional del mundo tomando la decisión más irracional, dando su vida por alguien a quien no conocía pero que ya amaba, por alguien que todavía no era un ser humano.

Ella nunca quiso ser madre, pero este era su hijo no nato, y lo más importante era hijo de EL. El doctor le dijo que luego podría intentarlo de nuevo, pero ella sabía que nunca tendría otra oportunidad para estar con él, con su Booth. Así que ella no quería otro bebe, quería a ese bebe, aunque bebe no era la palabra adecuada, sabía que así lo llamaría Booth.

También sabía que si se lo decía a él o a alguno de sus amigos, le dirían que lo mejor sería abortar y salvar su vida, aunque esto fuera en contra de sus principios o creencias religiosas. Así que allí se encontraba ella, haciendo su maleta y pensando como retirar de su cuenta bancaria un monto considerable para pasar sus últimos 8 meses de vida en algún lugar lejano y tranquilo.

Recordaba cómo había sido el día en que concibió. Era una tarde lluviosa, y como siempre se encontraba en el Jeffersonian, últimamente pasaba más tiempo allí, ya no salía mucho con Booth, porque aunque fuera feliz porque él era feliz, no soportaba cuando Hannah se reunía con ellos y se demostraban su afecto, frente a sus narices. Sentía que su corazón se caía a pedacitos, aunque realmente esto no podía ocurrir. Pero ese día:

Bo: Ho, Bones gracias a Dios que sigues aquí.

Br: No comprendo, nunca te gusta que este metida aquí tanto tiempo.

Bo: Es que así te puedo invitar a comer.

Br: No puedo!, necesito terminar esto.

Bo: Ho vamos! Él no se va a mover de aquí.

Br: Ya dije que no!

Bo: Solo tú y yo! Tenemos que ponernos al corriente, hace mucho que no platicamos a solas.

Br: y que estamos haciendo ahorita!

Bo: Sabes a qué me refiero.

Br: Está bien pero se me antoja comida Thai.

Bo: Vale! Entonces nos vamos a tu casa y ahí lo pedimos – mientras le ponía la gabardina y tiraba de ella hacia el coche


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a todas, y de verdad me siento muy contenta de que me aconsejaran, ya saben cuándo uno es nuevo no sabe mucho. Lamento no haber podido poner capitulo antes pero ya saben cómo es la escuela. Espero que les guste. Tal vez me tarde un poquito en subir el próximo capítulo, pero es que parece que hoy se decide mi sobrinita a nacer. Mi amiga anda ya en la final. Soy tan feliz, unas horas más y ya seré tía! Ya saben cualquier sugerencia o disgusto háganmelo saber, y veo que hago para cambiarlo.

Saben que no soy dueña ni de Bones ni de los personajes (sino ya estuvieran juntos y como con mil bebes), lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Cuando ya se encontraban en casa de Brennan, pidieron la comida, mientras Booth decidió pasar las cervezas y los platos, total pasando tanto tiempo allí ya sabía bien donde se encontraba todo. La espera de la comida la pasaron en un silencio absoluto, intentaban no encontrar sus miradas, y al llegar la comida esto no cambio mucho. Al terminar de comer y después de una cuantas cervezas la tensión fue disminuyendo y lograron establecer una plática muy amena. Después de un rato y muchas cervezas, se encontraban tan alegres que ya se reían de cualquier cosa.

En uno de esos chistes que son tan comunes de Booth, Brennan por una especie de milagro entendió, pero fue tanta su risa que termino cayéndose del sofá. Booth al querer ayudarla no pudo evitar caer también. Sus ojos al fin se encontraron y se perdieron en esas miradas que develan todos los sentimientos tan reprimidos por el otro. Fue ella quien decidió acercarse a besarlo, sabía que era un erro pero no lo podía controlar esto era más fuerte que ella.

Fue un beso lleno de amor, un beso que decía cuanto lo anhelaba, y cuanto se arrepentía de haberlo dejado ir. Él lo comprendió y no pudo negar más la pasión y amor que sentía por ella, definitivamente nunca dejaría de amarla, aunque estuviera con mil mujeres más, sabía que su lugar estaba junto a ella, su querida Bones. Decidieron dejarse llevar por el momento, sabrían que no tendrían otra oportunidad para amarse como lo podrían hacer ahora. Ellos no sabían que este acto en ese justo momento podría cambiar su vida. Fue una noche mágica, Brennan al fin comprendió lo que Booth llamaba "romper las leyes de la física", y quiso más, pero su miedo era mayor, y al día siguiente:

Dios santo que paso - decía Booth sin poder dar crédito de lo que sus ojos veían, la mujer que más amaba junto a él, en su cama, desnudos, solo cubiertos por unas sábanas.

Creo que copulamos – Brennan sabía que lo que sucedió fue más que un mero acto sexual, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo.

No lo digas así, suena como si solo fuéramos unos animales - contesto el sin lograr verla a los ojos, y levantándose con discreción para vestirse - , y no es eso a lo que me refiero.

Claro que no somos animales, ellos lo hacen con fines reproductivos, nosotros solo cubrimos una necesidad del momento – sabía que no lo podría mirar a la cara y seguir con su mentira, así que se entretenía jugando con su cobija – y tal vez con esto se acabe la curiosidad que teníamos. Además si lo que te preocupa es Hannah, no te preocupes nadie se va a enterar, y así tú sigues con tu vida y yo con la mía.

Booth solo sentía que le hervía la sangre, quería gritarle que eso no era así, que el aun la amaba, y que si en ese momento ella le decía una solo palabra para sugerir que se quedara, él lo haría. Pero no era tonto y conocía bien a Brennan, y aunque la amara sabía que ella nunca lo aceptaría, así que se fue de ahí sin más. Ella quedo destrozada, si tan solo él le hubiera dicho que la amaba o le hubiera dado una señal, ella hubiera dejado su vida de ciencia, racionalidad, lógica y se atreverá a amarlo sin restricciones; pero era palpable que él ya le pertenecía a otra mujer.


	3. Lejos, muy lejos

Lamento mucho no haber subido antes el capítulo, pero es que voy a desfilar y ya saben hay que ensayar. Ya nació, es una hermosa niña, peso 4.500grs. y midió 54cm. Fue emocionante. Y lo más importante se llama EMILY, que felicidad.

Ya saben Bones y los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Andie Booth****: con nada te puedo complacer, jejeje. No es cierto, pero es que mi imaginación no da para tanto.**

**Gracias a todas por su apoyo, de verdad me ayudan mucho. Por cierto también incluyo un poema, que no es de mi autoria. Pertenece a Omar Kim, pero no lo pude evitar me encanto como quedaba. Por cierto si pueden léanlo con una canción que se llama "alérgico" de Anahí.**

LEJOS, MUY LEJOS...

**Sé qué te parece extraño, las cosas no son como antes, sufres por mi causa. Divago, me dices. **

**No te imaginas que lejos estoy de la realidad. **

**No se dónde empezó esto, me angustia ignorar donde parará, hay tanto de que hablar pero llevas razón, musito, no te imaginas que lejos estoy de la realidad. **

Desde entonces no se comportaba con Booth como antes, lo intentaba evitar, aunque sabía que se dañaba a ella y sobre todo lo dañaba a él. Sabía que de no ser por su embarazo hubiera intentado todo lo posible por remediar aquello, pero eso ya no podía ser. Y su embarazo no era lo peor, sino lo que le dijo aquel médico. Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.

**Flashback**

La vida antes de esto solía ser más simple, antes, cuando sonreía; antes de que mi barco encallara en este arrecife.

Este cuarto, te digo, es tan pequeño y tan dramáticamente vacío, como mi interior es tan frio.

Simplemente todo se ha juntado, el trabajo, la familia, mi vida, mi crisis poetica y si lo preguntas, lo siento: tu no estas excento.

Ya nada era igual, se miraban sin verse realmente. Esquivaban sus miradas. No soportaban estar mucho tiempo juntos en una misma habitación, todo se volvía cada día más difícil. En el laboratorio se sentía un aire tenso, sus amigos lo notaban. Además Brennan se daba cuenta de que algo en su cuerpo estaba cambiando y podía deducir que era lo que sucedía. Si lo que sospechaba era cierto entonces todo empeoraría más. Ella estaba embarazada, pero para mayor seguridad fue al médico.

-Doctora después de los análisis puedo confirmar sus sospechas – dijo el anciano, mientras revisaba los papeles - está usted embarazada. Si usted quiere podemos proceder a hacerle una ecografía de una vez.

-Creo que eso estaría bien – respondió sin poder dar crédito a sus palabras, embarazada de Booth, esto no podría salir bien.

-Debe acostarse en la camilla en la camilla – le indico, mientras prendía el aparato.

Solo atino a acostarse y levantarse la blusa para que le pudieran poner el gel. Y allí se encontraba su hermoso bebe, que aún era tan pequeño y parecía un renacuajo. Cuando a lo lejos pudo escuchar una exclamación del doctor y de inmediato pregunto:

-Que sucede, ¿algo va mal? – realmente tenía miedo, ¿dónde se encontraba Booth cuando se le necesitaba?, pero ella lo sabía, en los brazos de otra mujer que sin duda estaría tan feliz.

-Existe un pequeño problema, su embarazo es ectópico, lo más recomendable es terminar con su embarazo de inmediato – comento con cierto nerviosismo, a él no le gustaba dar ese tipo de noticias – si lo desea podemos darle una cita para la próxima semana.

Ella lo sabía, nada en su vida era fácil, pero nunca imagino esto. Utilizo su memoria, pero era claro que no había tenido aun síntomas de esto. Y en ese momento, frente al monitor, viendo por primera vez la imagen de su bebe, comprendio lo que es el amor incondicional. Sabía que no podía matar a ese pequeño o pequeña, parte de él y suya.

-No lo creo me arriesgare – pronuncio, dándose cuenta de que esa era la decisión más ilógica de su vida, pero también la más llena de amor – me he enterado de que algunos se han llevado a término, el niño ha podido sobrevivir.

-Si pero la madre no – acertó a decir el doctor, dándose cuenta de que dijera lo que dijera nada haría cambiar de decisión a esa mujer – lo mejor es no arriesgarse, si quiere lo puede intentar después. Yo la puedo ayudar a llevar un tratamiento para que esto no vuelva a suceder.

Brennan no quería escuchar nada más, así que salió de ahí lo más rápido posible. No volvería a ese lugar, lo sabía. Debía encontrar la manera de que Booth no se enterara. Se tendría que ir para dar a luz a su bebe en otro lugar o para pasar algunos meses, al menos hasta que abortar pusiera su vida en peligro como para que no la presionaran. Luego regresaría y decidiría que hacer con su bebe, con quien dejarlo.

Fin del **Flashback**

**Es tan desesperante estar en este pozo y de momento no ver salida. **

**Disculpa amor mis accesos. Por ahora mientras menos hable más fácil será escaparme. **

**Tenme paciencia o no la tengas, de alguna manera, en algún momento saldré avante. **

**Por ahora, ni siquiera se que es mentira o que verdad. **

**Tú no tienes idea, que lejos estoy de la realidad. **

Se tendría que ir pronto, ya había preparado una carta para Booth, lo dejaría en medio de un libro de antropología forense llamado Los Muertos También Hablan: Memorias De Un Antropólogo Forense de Michael Browning. Sabía que Booth no lo leería hasta que ella desapareciera así que se propuso regalárselo al día siguiente. Y después, después solo se iría.

**Espero que les guste. Y cualquier cosa comuníquenmelo. Creo que colocare otro capítulo hasta el próximo sábado, porque ya empezare a dar mis prácticas. Lo lamento tanto. Por cierto odio a Hannah, la muy malvada aparte de que Brennan le salvara la vida y le quitara a Booth también le pide sus gafas, que le va a pedir después su vida, le quiere quitar todo por dios. Disculpen pero es que da coraje.**


	4. Dos bocas

Creo que aunque en estos momentos no muy me agrada Booth por andar con Hannah, pues también debemos ver su punto de vista. Aunque dejo claro que con esto deseo que Booth sufra algo aunque sea en mi imaginación jejejeje. Así que hice este capítulo desde la perspectiva de Booth. Mejor si lo leen con la canción "y no puedo olvidarte" de RBD, tal vez no a todas les agrade RBD pero que puedo decir también me obsesione con ellos.

Pimar: si jejeje, todos sabemos que los soldaditos de Booth son eficientes.

Serie bones: se hace lo que se puede, que bueno que te agrada.

Dianythaa12: qué bueno que entre tanto trauma por lo que pasa en la serie te pueda hacer reir.

Valuh Cullen Gagaliciosa: jejeje, lo intentare no quiero que digan que las traumo.

mayee-chan: que bueno que te agrada. Gracias por tus comentarios.

Bones y sus personajes no me pertenece y definitivamente no hago esto con fines de lucro. El poema que puse tampoco es mío es de Omar Kim.

**Dos bocas…**

**Te beso, te amo, me acaricias;  
te siento tanto!  
Me erizas la piel, me recorres,  
me sobrepasas.**

****Booth se esforzaba tanto por creerse que realmente amaba a Hannah, hacia todo lo posible por engañar a su alma y corazón, pero era imposible. Ahí se encontraba, junto a ella, cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera por tenerla, pero él no era uno de ellos. Esto era porque él ya había encontrado a la mujer perfecta. Tenía muchas virtudes, pero también defectos, y eso es realmente lo que lo tenía enamorado. Su incapacidad para comprender los sentimientos, su rostro al no entender uno de sus chistes, cuando se molestaba o cuando creía que había hecho un buen chiste.

En otras circunstancias Hannah hubiera sido la mujer de su vida, no sabía en qué momento sus gustos habían cambiado tanto. Antes le gustaban las mujeres rubias, y que entendieran fácilmente sus sentimientos, aparte de que se rieran junto a él de sus chistes; pero en algún momento su corazón había decidido que la mujer que estaría en el por siempre, sería la dueña de un hermoso cabello castaño y unos ojos azules preciosos, eso en los cuales se perdía siempre, pero que no sabía nada de los sentimientos y mucho menos lo entendía.

**Cierro mis ojos, me concentro  
pronuncio tu nombre, espero no equivocarme...  
y lo siento tanto!**

Mientras muchos sentimientos pasaban por él, Hannah en la oscuridad del cuarto intentaba atraer su atención dándole besos provocadores. Pero él no sabía bien que sentir. Tal vez lo mejor era dejarse llevar, podría ser que así su corazón dejara de recordar lo que tanto amaba y le hacía daño. Al tener este pensamiento rio, pero era una risa llena de tristeza, sabía que si se lo hubiera dicho a Bones, ella le abría contestado que su corazón no recordaba ni olvidaba, ese era su cerebro. Lo mejor era olvidar, no pensar más en ella.

-Hannah – dijo entre suspiros – Te amo – pronuncio más para si mismo que para ella.

-Oh! Booth yo también – exclamo un tanto agitada.

**Me siento tan contrariado,  
pero tan placentero sentimiento.  
No será bueno quedar al descubierto  
en este desequilibrio interno.**

Dios, no quería seguir así. La quería eso era real, pero no la amaba, el solo amaba y necesitaba a su Brennan, a su Bones. La necesitaba con una gran desesperación. A cada minuto se le veía más triste. Hannah lo podía notar.

-Booth ¿qué pasa?- pregunto una desconcertada Hannah.

-nada, no pasa nada, ¿qué podría ocurrir? – respondio mientras se disponía a ir a la cocina.

**He aprendido a besar en dos bocas.  
Tengo tanto miedo  
de evidenciar mi desconcierto  
que adivines otro sabor en mi boca.**

****No debía seguir así, desde aquel día, en el que al fin conoció la verdadera felicidad, solo quería estar con ella, de nuevo juntos, y no solo a nivel físico, quería lo que sintió cuando hacían el amor, sus almas juntándose hasta volverse uno. Ella le era más necesario que comer, que dormir o respirar. No debía engañar a Hannah, pero dejarla significaría estar solo de nuevo. El solo quería dormir, no pensar más, pero era imposible, ella lo seguía hasta en sus sueños. Esto era insoportable.

**Y es que no tengo justificación,  
Tu que has sido tánto!  
te has hecho parte y complemento...  
¿como explicar que con esos labios y  
esos brazos también me siento completo?**

****Esto era una pesadilla, repetía en su mente constantemente, como si al pensarlo se convirtiera en realidad. Pensaba que en cualquier momento despertaría y todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero eso no era posible. Y lo peor es que no solamente se engañaba a él, también la engañaba a ella, a una mujer que al parecer lo amaba. Ella le daba tanto y él… él simplemente no podía darle lo que ella deseaba.

**La culpa me arrastra  
la vergüenza me encara,  
el placer me amarra;  
mi mirada baja  
y yo sigo torpemente con una sonrisa  
en mi despreciable cara.**

****Se sentía tan miserable, su corazón dolía tanto. Quería llorar, gritar de la agonía que carcomía su alma. Volvió a desear como tantos años atrás, dejar de vivir. Pero no podía, tenía a Parker, su hijo era lo único que lo mantenía vivo. Como deseaba poder estrecharlo en ese momento. El sería un bálsamo para su alma y cuerpo. No sabía si algún día podría olvidarla, no sabía que hacer. Su vida nunca sería lo mismo, nada sería igual. Esa era su condena por haberse enamorado de una estrella imposible de alcanzar.

-Booth me asustas, te ves mal – dijo Hannah mientras se acercaba a él.

-No es nada, ya sabes el trabajo- mientras le ponía la mano en la cintura y fingía una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos, él sabía que ese no era su lugar.

**Si me preguntaras,  
avergonzado, te respondo que no tengo razón.  
Se bien que no tendré tu perdón.  
Sin embargo aprendí a besar dos bocas  
y esta es la cobarde situación.**

Nunca volvería a ser feliz, esa era la realidad, no sin ella y no mientras siguiera engañando a la mujer con la que se encontraba en estos momentos. Pero mañana sería otro día y la volvería a ver. Últimamente estaba más preciosa que de costumbre, y eso ya era demasiado decir. Él no sabía que era, pero su alma gritaba a gritos que la protegiera, que la mantuviera a su lado y no la dejara ir; o es que tal vez su amor crecía cada día mas y con ello su cobardía. Sabía que algo malo ocurriría, pero ¿Qué más podía salir mal? Miro a Hannah y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se obligó a besarla y luego a tener relaciona sexuales con ella, mientras la acariciaba no podía dejar de pensar en Brennan, sentía como si la traicionara y eso le hacía más daño, si es que eso era posible. Se sentía el más traidor de todos, el ya no era él.

Pensé en dejarles este capítulo en compensación de que hasta el próximo sábado voy a colocar otro capítulo. Ya saben cualquier cosa que les moleste o que les gustaría que pasara, díganme y yo prometo ver en cómo cambiarlo o modificar la historia.


	5. Cobardia

Dios juro que quería poner este capítulo ayer, pero he tenido una semana muy ajetreada. Gracias por dejar sus comentarios, se los agradezco tanto. Y por cierto, si lo sé, ustedes no tienen la culpa de que Booth últimamente no me agrade, pero que puedo decir necesito sacarlo de mi organismo.

Bones y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad y tampoco el poema que aquí presento.

Cobardía

Este era el día. Tenía que marcharse al finalizar, cuando todo el mundo durmiera, cuando solo la luz de la luna fuera testigo de su huida cruel. Pero algo rondaba su mente, no podía irse sin decirle a alguien donde se hallaba, que tal si algo pasaba y daba a luz antes de tiempo y su bebe no podía regresar al lado de las personas que sabía lo querrían tanto. Pero el destino fue piadoso con ella y le presento la mejor solución, Parker, ese día Booth lo tendría, solo tenía que involucrarse en sus planes.

- Booth, me gustaría poder ver a Parker, hace tanto que no lo veo – dijo sintiéndose un poco avergonzada – me gustaría poder pasar un rato con los dos.

- Eso sería perfecto, ha estado preguntando por ti – contesto un poco aturdido, hace tiempo que no le hablaba así, es mas hace tiempo que no le hablaba de cosas personales.

- Entonces nos vemos en un rato en el parque donde acostumbras a llevarlo – y sin más se fue.

Se sentía tan mal, no sabía si el niño podía guardar el secreto pero lo tenía que intentar. Arreglo algunos asuntos y se puso en camino al parque.

-¡Parker!- verlo era tan difícil, y mucho más despedirse, se había encariñado tanto con ese niño, y además era el hermano mayor de su bebe.

- Bones- el niño inmediatamente corrió a abrasarla- hace mucho que no la veía, ya la extrañaba.

- Pero la novia de tu papá, debe venir a jugar contigo - comento una Brennan desconcertada.

- No, ella no me agrada- dijo el niño sin dejar de abrazarla – no sabe mucho y además yo quería que tu fueras la novia de mi papi.

- Parker, ya hablamos de esto – Booth no sabía qué hacer. El niño claramente no quería a Hannah, eso lo había notado desde que los presento, pero nunca imagino que se lo dijera a Brennan y menos que el niño deseara que ella fuera su novia.

Después de ese incidente todo fue bien, jugaron, fueron a ver una película y finalmente por un helado. Brennan esperaba el momento perfecto para poder hablar con él y este se presentó cuando Booth tuvo que ir a formarse y pagar por los helados.

-Parker necesito que me hagas un favor, pero que nadie se entere, está bien- le dijo brennan intentando ser muy clara.

- Este bien- contesto el niño no muy convencido

- Me tengo que ir por unos meses, pero no te preocupes regresare- dijo al ver la cara del niño – tal vez cuando me marche tu padre me extrañe, pero no debes decirle en donde estoy, entiendes?

- Si, pero porque te vas? – dijo al fin Parker muy triste

- Para que tu papi se dé cuenta que me quiere- decidió decir Brennan, sabía que mentirle la ayudaría, aunque esto no fuera lo mejor – me iré a Kansas, pero si no regreso en 6 meses debes decirle a tu papi que valla por mí.

- Si está bien, yo mantengo nuestro secreto- dice Parker tan emocionado con la idea, sabía que su papi no quería a Hannah realmente, así que la idea era buena. Muy buena.

Booth regreso, pero no se dio cuenta de que algo importante acababa de pasar. Después de pasar el día juntos, era el momento de ir a dejar a Parker y luego a Bones. Casi se sentía como en una familia, cualquiera que los viera no notaria la diferencia. Al llegar a la casa de ella, no sabía si bajar o no.

- No quieres pasar a tomar algo? Qué tal si pedimos comida thai- intento sonar tranquila, el miedo de separarse de él era paralizante.

- Creo que es una buena idea- sabía que mentía, lo único que quería era pasar más tiempo con ella, tenía miedo y no sabía por qué.

Pero al llegar al departamento los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, y no pudieron resistirse a entregarse una vez más al amor.

**Me quedaré cerca  
hasta que te duermas,  
y una vez que sueñes  
y ya no despiertes  
hasta que la noche se vuelva día,  
me iré despacio  
con toda mi pena.**

Brennan solo espero a que Booth se dejara llevar por el sueño, y con todo el dolor de su alma, saco la maleta de detrás de la puerta. Lo observo una vez más, y se dio cuenta de que si hubiera sido más inteligente, el estaría todos los días de su vida en esa cama, junto a ella. Pero ya no debía llorar más por el pasado, el amor en su vida siempre había sido así, fugas, doloroso lleno de mentiras y verdades a medias. Era la hora de decir una vez más adiós.

**Porque no tengo valor  
para destruir tu espacio.  
¡No tendría el coraje  
para devolverte la mirada  
si es que tus ojos llorosos  
vieran todo este destrozo  
que yo mismo he provocado!**

Esto era lo mejor, no soportaría que la viera con sus ojos llorosos, no soportaría las preguntas y el… el no soportaría las respuestas. En este momento pudo comprender porque su padre y madre la dejaron sin despedirse. Tal vez su alma se liberara de este dolor por fin. Entendía que lo hicieron por amor, así como ella lo estaba haciendo ahora. No soportaba la idea de verlo destrozado, no a ese hombre que tantas veces la había ayudado, no a el que mientras la quiso buscaba su felicidad. Era el momento de que ella se sacrificara como él lo había hecho tantas veces.

**Duele tanto que sea  
de esta cruel manera  
y que sea mi infame huida  
mi última partida.  
**

No sabía cuándo regresaría, o si regresaría, y sabía que era cruel pero también necesario. Sabía que aunque regresara, la verdadera partida seria al cabo de solo unos meses. No podía engañarse más, era un 90.9% seguro de que ella no sobreviviera, incluso si él bebe no resistía llegar al fin, un aborto sin asistencia medica sería peligroso. No podía, Booth no tendría que cargar con esto, al menos no por unos meses, no mientras lo pudiera ocultar.

**Se bien que no me perdonarías  
porque no lo entenderías,  
y es que no hay justificaciones  
para mis estúpidas acciones.**

No más, era demasiado el tiempo que estaba perdiendo, allí parada observándolo. Debía irse ya. Él nunca la perdonaría, no el que no le dijera que tendría un hijo suyo y de él, y no que le hubiera abandonado. Nunca entendería que pusiera su vida en peligro, aunque esto significara, traicionar su fe, y pedirle que abortara. Él le diría que era estúpido, le pediría que se desistiera de él bebe lo más pronto posible. Ella lo sabía y no quería eso. No podría oír de sus labios que terminara con la vida de ese niño o niña, nunca lo podría soportar, él la persona que más quiere pidiéndole terminar con la vida de su pequeño, era algo inimaginable.

**Y por cobarde que esto sea,  
prefiero verte dormir placentera  
mientras me alejo de tu vida  
y te dejo solo el recuerdo  
de lo bello que esto era.**

Se obligó a sacar el libro con la carta entre sus hojas y ponerlo al lado de un durmiente Booth. Vio cómo se removía un poco y luego quedaba nuevamente tan pacifico, realmente lo amaba, como no lo pudo ver antes, que tan ciega estuvo. Solo lo pudo entender cuando ya era tarde… muy tarde. Si el dios de Booth existía, este era el momento de comprobarlo, el no permitiría que su bebe muriera, ni permitiría que Booth sufriera tanto. Sabía que esto dolería tanto, nunca nadie había experimentado este dolor. Era como si su alma se marchitara y la abandonara. Se marchó de allí, sería como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Solo la oscuridad y la luna eran testigos de su dolor, del final. Una nueva vida comenzaría, pero no era la vida que soñó, sin embargo estaba la esperanza. Camino sin voltear atrás.

-Adiós Booth… adiós, duerme tranquilo, mañana Hannah ocupara mi espacio en tu vida. Todo será como un mal sueño – una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y dulcemente cerró la puerta de su dormitorio.

Se dirigió a la puerta, y al pasar por la sala no pudo evitar recordar las noches en que cena en ese lugar con Booth. Abrió la puerta sin ganas de realmente irse, y la cerro, y con ello cerro un capitulo en su vida. Booth no sabía lo que le esperaba y ella no sabía que sería de su destino.

Ya saben dejen sus comentarios, si no, no puedo saber si les gusto. Cualquier cosa me dicen. Po cierto no puedo evitar decirles que odio a Hannah, y por dios a Booth no le basta con hacerle daño a Brennan, no quiere acabar con el aquipo. Y luego le presenta a Paker a Hannah, y la carita de Brennan, dios lo odio ( no realmente pero tampoco estoy feliz con el)


	6. Me suena que te invento

Bones y el poema no me pertenecen. Y lo hago sin fines de lucro. **Recomiendo que escuchen la canción "Quizá" de RBD, me encanta el ambiente que da. Sin más les dejo el capítulo.** Me suena que te invento.

**Me suena que te invento**

**Y a cada intento de olvidarte muero.**

**Culpa mía que tan profunda sea**

**Mi pena por tu huida.**

El despertar de un sueño es doloroso, y Booth lo comprobó en carne propia. Al principio creyó que todo había sido un sueño maravilloso, pero unos instantes después al comprender lo que había sucedido, todo se convirtió en una pesadilla. Cuando se despertó busco el contacto de la piel de esa persona a la que había adorado secretamente por años. Unos intantes después se levanto y empezó a buscarla.

- Bones- gritaba mientras se dirigía a la cocina, creyendo que se encontraba desayunando- Bones.

Pero no se encontraba en ningún lado, y al regresar a la habitación se percató de que la ropa no estaba, además vio el libro que Brennan había dejado previamente en un lado de la cama. Algo no estaba bien, le grito su alma, pero como siempre que pasas por una perdida el entro en las etapas de proceso de perdida.

Primero entro en la etapa de la negación, esto cuando no la encontró, pensó que tal vez había ido a comprar algo. Así que se vistió y se fue a su apartamento. Actuó como si nada sucediera, cuando le asignaron un nuevo caso fue al laboratorio, se dirigió a la oficina de Brennan y al no encontrarla supuso que se había atrasado, así que espero. Luego paso al coraje, ella debería de haber avisado que llegaría tarde, o tal vez que no llegaría ese día, pues ya eran las 5 de la tarde y no se presentaba. Posteriormente paso a la culpa, seguro que ella no había llegado porque el hizo o dijo algo que de nuevo la asusto, así que decidió regresar a su apartamento e intentar comunicarse con ella.

**Mi trocito de alma me pregunta**

**Donde has podido ir**

**Dueles harto en el día y**

**Te traspiro tanto en la noche**

**Que he formado pequeños ríos**

**De tinte a sufrimiento.**

Una semana después de intentar comunicarse con ella y rechazar la idea de sus amigos de que algo le había pasado o que se había marchado, paso a la negociación.

- ¡Por favor Dios! Que nada malo le haya pasado- Rogaba mientras un torrente de emociones se agolpaban dentro de el- Por favor haz que se comunique conmigo, que me diga donde esta.

Sentía que nada de esto podía estar pasando. ¿A dónde podría haber ido?, no le había comentado nada. Pero claro esto era normal, el últimamente en su esfuerzo por olvidarla, se había alejado de ella.

- Maldita sea, ¿Dónde estás?- grataba mientras aventaba su celular y luego lo recuperaba para poder marcarle de nuevo.

- Por favor comunícate conmigo- decía una vez más al correo de voz- Prometo no presionarte más, todo volverá a ser como antes… solo vuelve por favor.

**¡Es tan asfixiante sentirte ausente!**

**Ya no formo parte de tus días**

**Y tu si de esta triste continua canción.**

Como en toda perdida, le siguió la etapa de depresión. Hannah intentaba ayudarlo, veía como Booth cada día se deprimía mas, ella quería ayudarlo, pero él no se lo permitía.

- Vamos Booth, tenemos que hablar- le sugería mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que habían perdido todo brillo.

- No hay nada de qué hablar Hannah- mentía, intentando no dañar a esa persona que tanto lo quería- tengo mucho trabajo, me tengo que ir.

- Sé que es por ella- dijo finalmente- lo sé no tienes por qué ocultarlo. Es tu amiga, y te debe doler como a todos los demás, ella los abandono.

- No es eso – pronuncio aliviado de que no se diera cuenta o no quisiera aceptar que el dolor que sentía era más que por la partida de una amiga, era por la partida de la mujer a la que amaba.

- Entonces ¿porque es? – Pregunto Hannah, sintiendo que se relajaba, ella lo sabía, pero no quería perderlo, así que solo le quedaba esperar que algún día la amara tanto como amaba a Brennan.

- Es la presión del trabajo, hay muchos casos estancados, y gente que nunca sabrá que su familiar ha fallecido – bueno eso no era mentir, a él técnicamente también le causaba cierta molestia eso. No quería decir la verdad por temor a que esta mujer también se marchara. No podría soportar un abandono más. Ella era su balsa de escape.

**Ojala se escapara la lluvia que se**

**Llevará las esquirlas del corazón,**

**Realmente estoy cansado de morderme**

**La razón.**

El nunca imagino que su corazón pudiera sentir más dolor. No era posible, un humano no era capaz de soportar tanto. Su Bones se equivocaba cuando menciono que los humanos no estaban hechos para resistir. Su Bones, como dolía pensar en ella de ese modo. ¿Cuándo regresaría ella? O ¿es que nunca pensaba en regresar? Pensaba mientras la lluvia mojaba su cuerpo, pero él deseaba que esa fría lluvia entrara en su corazón y se llevara cualquier rastro de dolor. O tal vez lo mejor sería que se lo congelara para no sentir más. Para poder llevar una vida con Hannah sin sentir que la traicionaba, y también para llevar con ella una relación, que como decía Bones, solo se basara en cubrir sus necesidades fisiológicas.

Pero la lluvia no era tan piadosa como él quisiera, ella solo mojaba su cuerpo, pero no se acercaba ni un poco a su alma ni a su corazón.

**Necesitaré ser testigo de mi agonía**

**En el espejo para entender por completo**

**Que ya no estás,**

**¡Que no te veré ya jamás!**

Y por último un mes después de su partida entro en la etapa de la aceptación, esto con la ayuda de una carta que encontró ese fatídico lunes. Mientras una vez más iba a la casa de Brennan para comprobar que no hubiese regresado y al verse rodeado de tantos recuerdos, decidió leer el libro que le había dejado. Al principio no comprendió el significado de ese libro, pero le recordaba tanto a lo que hacia ella, que lo encontró un poco relajante, cuando al llegar a una de sus páginas vio un sobre. Sobre el estaba escrito _**"Booth". **_Era su letra, él la reconocería en donde fuera, así que se apresuró a abrirla. Al desdoblarla y ver la letra de Brennan en ese trozo de papel, un temor injustificado hasta ese momento, se apodero de él.

_**Booth:**_

_**No sé cómo empezar, sé que tendrás muchas dudas, así que intentare contestarte. Desde el día que te conocí, mi vida cambió radicalmente, nunca creí que podría volver a abrir mi corazón y confiar de nuevo, pero lo hice. Tú me enseñaste que hay cosas que no pueden justificarse con la ciencia, pero si con la fe. Todavía no confió en tu Dios. Pero si tengo fe en ti, la tuve cuando me secuestraron y la tuve cuando entraste en coma. Sabía que nunca me dejarías, que buscarías la forma de regresar junto a mí. Pero después de que regresamos y trajiste contigo a Hannah algo cambio. No quiero decir que fue tu culpa, también fue la mía. Debía habernos dado esa oportunidad que mencionaste, pero tenía miedo. Nada en mi vida va como yo quisiera, y es culpa de mi maldito miedo, pero sé que tengo que ser valiente. Me he marchado porque creo que es lo mejor para todos, créelo cuando lo digo. Regresare o tal vez no, pero algo cambiara. **_

_**Debes seguir adelante, Hannah lo merece, tú lo mereces. Necesitan ser felices. Mi vida ya no te debe interesar más. Aunque se que no debería escribir esto, lo confesare: TE AMO, como nunca imagine hacerlo, y no creas que lo digo con el afán de que la dejes. Lo digo porque es necesario que comprendas que si no te acepte no fue por falta de amor, fue por falta de valentía, por miedo a creer que tarde o temprano te perdería, como pierdo a todos los que amo. Cuídate y recuerda que algún día nos volveremos a ver, sino es en esta vida, me gustaría pensar que lo que dices es cierto y nos encontraremos en la siguiente. Y en esa vida ojala sea lo suficientemente valiente como para que yo sea la jugadora.**_

_**Tú siempre Bones.**_

Eso le destrozo el alma por completo. Pero sabía que era cierto, debía aprender a vivir sin esperar que ella algún día regresara. Era momento de seguir con su vida y no lastimar a la mujer que tenía a su lado. Así que lentamente salió de ese departamento, sabiendo que nunca la olvidaría, pero que intentaría solo acordarse de los buenos momentos. Estaría con otra mujer pero su alma y corazón siempre le pertenecerían a su Bones. Doblo cuidadosamente la carta y la metió al sobre y este lo coloco de nuevo en el interior del libro. Lo sostuvo cerca de su corazón mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, y cerraba la puerta de ese lugar que había sido testigo de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Niñas tengo miedo, una de ustedes me amenazo, jejeje. Últimamente tengo demasiada tarea, así que como les dije solo podre poner capítulos los sábados, este lo deje hoy porque mañana al fin tendré tiempo para ir a visitar a mi otro sobrinito recién nacido e ir a ver Harry Potter. Recuerden dejar sus mensajitos, sino pues no sé si continuarla, que tal no lo están leyendo, como para que seguirla. Así que ya saben. Además así podre saber que les gusta y que no, y lo intentare componer. Otra cosa, la verdad no sé cómo terminara la historia, estoy escribiendo sobre la marcha, pero no creo matarla, bueno no creo, pero con todo lo que pasa en la serie como que me deprimo.


	7. No soy

Hola! Bueno aquí dejo otro cap. Tenía que sacar a Hannah en algún momento de esta trama. Alguien puede adivinar ¿por qué? Si lo adivinaron, porque la odio con todo mí ser. Este es un capitulo desde su punto de vista. Quiero que se valla con dignidad, digo hasta el capítulo 8 no ha hecho nada malo, después la sacaría matándola, y no soy homicida. Gracias por leerme.

Bones no es mio, y tampoco el poema.

_NO SOY_

_**NO HE MENTIDO, ES JUSTO DECIRLO, NUNCA DIJE QUE SERÍA LO QUE NO SOY.**_

_**NO FUE TU ERROR, NI MI EQUIVOCACIÓN. ES DIFÍCIL ACEPTARLO, AQUÍ NO ES COSA DE QUIEN TIENE LA RAZÓN.**_

Ella se daba cuenta, desde que Brennan se había ido él no era el mismo. Y ella… ella no intentaría ser la doctora Bones, ella nunca intentaría cambiar lo que era. El amor que sentía por el no bastaba. Se lo dijo desde un principio, ella no cambiaría su ser.

Se tendría que ir, él no era feliz con ella.

-Booth, creo que tenemos que hablar

- No lo creo, ya se me hizo tarde - dijo intentando escabuirse.

- Me voy a marchar de aquí - le soltó sin más.

- No… no puedes dejarme, por favor- suplico, él no quería sentirse abandonado de nuevo.

- Es lo justo, tu no me quieres- dijo un tanto triste- solo soy tu barca para evitar que te hundas, y yo quiero más… necesito más.

- Oh dios, ahora no… te amo – se forzó a decir.

_**ANTE TODO CARIÑO, EL AMOR SE DIÓ AÚN EN MUNDOS TÁN SEPARADOS CON SEÑALES TÁN DIFERENTES Y, SI, CON HABITOS TÁN CALADOS, TÁN INTRANSIGENTES.**_

Eran tan diferentes, pero él era especial. El era un hombre con la necesidad de establecerse, y ella era una aventurera. El deseaba hijos, ella pensaba que lo mejor era no tenerlos, para que si el mundo era tan cruel. El creía en el arrepentimiento del hombre, ella había visto tanto que no lo creía más. Pero a pesar de eso lo amaba, tanto que le dolía el alma. Quería quedarse, no marcharse nunca pero era lo mejor.

-No Booth, lo nuestro no es amor, se está convirtiendo en una costumbre, y el amor es otra cosa – dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos- yo quiero amor, amor de verdad, no solo las migajas.

- Hannah no digas eso, yo te amo, de verdad te amo- menciono con desesperación.

_**PERO NO FUE NECESARIO TÁNTO TIEMPO PARA PERCIBIR QUE ESTO NO VA. QUE LOS ENGRANES NO SE SINCRONIZAN AL AZAR, QUE ALGUNOS RIOS NO SE MEZCLAN AL FINAL CON EL MAR.**_

-No tu no me amas, tu amas a Brennan, es hora de que lo digas, lo he notado, en mi interior siempre lo supe

-No la amo a ella, te amo a ti… te amo

- No seas cruel, no mientas mas, ella es para ti, lo note… ustedes no necesitaban usar las palabras para decir lo que querían

_**HAY AMORES, CARIÑO, QUE FLORECEN, QUE SE MARCHITAN Y REVERDECEN; QUE SE PIERDEN Y**_ _**ENCUENTRAN EN LA SIGUIENTE CONSTELACIÓN, PERO ¡HAY CARIÑO! ESTE, DESDICHADAMENTE NO.**_

-No hay amor que salvar, porque el nuestro no fue un amor

- Es verdad, lo nuestro no es amor, y lamento tanto haberte utilizado de esta forma tan cruel

- Eso no importa ya

-Claro que importa, soy un desgraciado, te he engañado a ti y a ella

- Booth, tú estabas sentido, es normal… se que en el fondo me quisiste, pero no me amaste

- Hannah yo te quiero tanto, pero es verdad, no ter amo, solo la amo a ella, pero se fue… sin decir nada solo se fue.

_**NO TE HE MENTIDO, PERO AMARGAMENTE ESTOY CONVENCIDO: NO SOY LO QUE BUSCABAS, NO SOY LA LUZ ESCARLATA DE TUS DESEOS NI EL EQUILIBRIO DE TUS PENSAMIENTOS EN ESTA RELACIÓN.**_

-Solo dime esto, que tiene ella que te enamoro tanto

- No lo hagas – dijo sintiéndose culpable – solo no lo hagas

- Solo quiero comprender, entender

- No es que ella tenga algo que tú no, de hecho tú tienes algo que ella no, habilidades sociales

- Pero? Siempre hay un pero

- Eso me enamoro, su ingenuidad, su cara cuando no entendía lo que yo decía, la forma en que me miraba cuando estaba enojada, son tantas cosas…

- Lo imaginaba, estás enamorado de ella, porque es diferente a todo lo que conocías, y esa ingenuidad que ya no tienen muchos te enamoro, en cierto modo era tan inocente como un niño.

_**POR MÁS QUE LUCHE POR TI NO PUEDO TRAICIONARME A MI...PORQUE NO SOY, NI SERÉ LO QUE NÚNCA FUÍ Y CREÉME AMOR QUE SE ME ECLIPSA LA VIDA AL ENTENDER**_

-Booth, tú la necesitas, búscala. Yo nunca seré ella, porque nisiquiera lo intentare

- Nunca te pediría eso

- Lo sé. Y aunque me lo pidieras, el amar no significa cambiar quien eres, sino aceptar a la otra persona como es. Piensa eso cuando la encuentres.

- Adiós Hannah

- Adiós Booth, es lo mejor.

- Lo se… créelo lo se

Y así ella se fue sin mirar hacia atrás, porque sabía que no resistiría velo sufrir.

_**QUE NO SOY PARA TI.**_

Lamento el retraso, prometo que el próximo lo escribiré el día acordado. También prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo.


	8. Hoy es uno de esos dias

Lamento no haber subido esto ayer, pero mi mama está muy enferma, así que espero que me comprendan si no logro subir un capitulo la próxima semana. Pasando a algo más agradable, para ver si puedo relajarme un poco, he decidido ya algunas cosas importantes de la historia. Pero estoy muy enojada con el muy desgraciado de Booth, no es posible que no haya consolado a Brennan, estuvo así o más distante. Me ha decepcionado por completo.

Ya saben Bones no es mío, y tampoco los poemas aquí mencionados.

_**Hoy es uno de esos días.**_

_**Hoy es uno de esos días en que te extraño**_

_**Y no sé qué me cuesta más,**_

_**El tiempo que estuviste aquí,**_

_**O el tiempo que he pasado sin ti.**_

Hoy Brennan entraba en su cuarto mes de embarazo, se veía tan linda. Ahí estaba ella, sentada en una mecedora, afuera de su nuevo hogar. Se había comprado una hermosa granja, con una casita de madera muy bonita. Le encantaba sentarse afuera y ver como delante de ella se extendía todo un hermoso jardín de flores. Su vecina era una anciana muy buena, desde que vio llegar a Brennan se dio cuenta de su embarazo, según ella por la luz que irradiaba, aunque esto era científicamente imposible. Otra de las cosas importantes es que la amable mujer no tomaba en cuenta los comentarios tan directos de ella. Esa mujer le ayudaba con su jardín, ella al fin había entendido que una flor no solamente necesitaba, agua, sol y los minerales esenciales para su crecimiento, sino que también necesitaba amor. Era algo ilógico, pero desde que empezó a hablarle a estas, ellas crecían cada vez más rápido y más hermosas. Así que supuso que esto también se podía aplicar a su bebe. Cada vez se notaba más su creciente vientre y con él hablaba de todo. Hoy era un día muy especial, pues a pesar de todas las opiniones, cumplió cuatro meses. Y allí se encontraba con una hermosa bata rosa, con un listo blanco que se amarraba en forma de gaza atrás, y una diadema en color rosa también. Hoy decidió que sería el día en que hablara a su bebe de su padre.

-¿Puedes creer que hoy cumplimos cuatro meses de estar juntos?- dijo Brennan a su bebe- te dije que ese doctor se equivocaba, tu vas a nacer.

-Te cuento algo, pero no se lo dices a nadie-sonrió casi de forma imperceptible, que ilógica se había vuelto.- hoy llame a papá, se notaba mejor, tal vez al fin ha aceptado mi desaparición, ya sé que piensas que no debería hacer eso, pero es mejor que se acostumbre a mi ausencia ¿no?.

-Lo extraño- declaro, con una lágrima acercándose a sus ojos, pero con el dorso de la mano se la limpio, antes de que esta lograra escapar.

_**Me hielan las noches que no me cobijas**_

_**Odio las mañanas que no tienen tu sabor**_

_**Ni la etiqueta de "amor, permaneceré junto a ti".**_

_**Hoy es uno de esos días en que la jornada es tan larga**_

-No te preocupes, pronto lo conocerás, y debes ser muy bueno con él, recuerda que él te va a querer a pesar de todo- recordó que siempre había sabido disculpar a Parker- y no te he dicho, pero tienes un hermano, él ya es grande, no mucho, pero él te va a cuidar, él siempre quiso un hermano o hermana, el mes que viene al fin podre decidir cómo nombrarte, descubriremos tu sexo, claro que solo si tu pequeño tramposo no te esconde.

Él bebe casi como si respondiera a la acusación de su madre le dio una pequeña patadita, haciéndole sentir que ese comentario no le había gustado.

-Hey no te enojes, que sabes que es verdad- dijo Brennan riendo al comprobar que él bebe tenía el mismo carácter de Booth- como te iba diciendo, tu papa es un gran hombre, muchas veces me salvo, podría decirse que me salvo hasta de mi misma.

- Sé que serás un buen bebe, muy inteligente y tendrás los dotes sociales de tu padre- exclamo casi con arrogancia- pero lo más importante es que serás un bebe muy querido, tal vez no me tengas a mí- y como cada vez que decía eso sintió que el corazón se le hacía chiquito al pensar en estar lejos de su bebe- pero tendrás a muchas personas que te amen y te enseñen a amar.

_**Me siento perdidamente partido en dos**_

_**De tanto intentar ser ni siquiera me parezco a mí.**_

_**Pero distingo la sonrisa que solo provocas vos.**_

_**Hoy es uno de esos días que puedo escribir largas cartas**_

Un sollozo escapo de su poder, el pensar no ver a su hijo crecer era lo más difícil. Quien iba a pensar que uno puede amar tanto a una personita que no conoce. Pero sonrió al pensar en todo el amor que su hijo o hija recibiría de todos sus amigos.

-Creo que tengo una idea, que tal si te hago una caja de los recuerdos, Booth dice que si alguien te recuerda realmente nunca mueres, sé que parece ilógico, pero creo que lo que me quería decir es que tu huella no se olvidara- dijo Brennan contenta de encontrar una solución- puedo hacer una carta para cada día de tu cumpleaños, o para cada navidad.

Tal vez por medio de estas me puedas conocer un poco… unos videos estarían bien, aún tenemos tiempo para planear esto. Solo quiero que siempre sepas, que no me fui por que no te quise, si no por todo lo contrario. Te amo como nunca pensé amar a alguien, tanto que duele pensar que tal vez ni siquiera logre verte.

_**Sin remitente y sin nunca enviar**_

_**Pensamientos, suspiros que el tiempo disolverá**_

_**¿Cuándo mi corazón se dará cuenta de la realidad?**_

_**Hoy es uno de esos largos días en que te extraño**_

Brennan se levantó, sabía que en algún lugar tenía una videograbadora, regalo de Ángela. Si allí estaba, no recordaba para que la empaco, pero tal vez era para sentir cerca a su mejor amiga. Por lo que fuera agradecía haberla empacado. Salió de nuevo afuera y se sentó, y pensó en grabar un video para Booth, por si acaso moría en el parto y no tenía tiempo para decir que deseaba para su hijo o hija.

-Hola Booth, si miras esto es porque he muerto, no sé porque se dice esto cuando se inicia uno de estos videos, es lógico, si no lo vieras pues estaría viva, ¿para qué mencionarlo?- exclamo Brennan con cara de es lógico- sé que estarás molesto porque no te di la oportunidad de elegir lo que querías, pero es mi vida, así que lo mejor era que yo, la afectada, decidiera. Hoy cumplo cuatro meses, mira qué grande es nuestro bebe- dijo Brennan con una gran sonrisa y señalando su vientre- te quiero y la realidad es que te extraño, a veces tengo miedo, pero nuestro bebe me da fuerzas.

- Sé que lo siguiente que te diré tal vez no te agrade, pero es lo mejor- ella sabía que haría más daño a Booth- quiero que él bebe se quede con Ángela… no quiero que pienses que no confió en ti, pero tú tienes a Hannah… y es egoísta de mi parte, pero no quiero que mi bebe la llame madre, sé que tu desearas que ella sea muy unida a nuestro hijo, pero quiero que el sepa de mi.

- No quiero decir que Hannah es mala- Brennan sabía que Hannah sería buena, pero su parte protectora le impedía que le diera a su bebe- pero será para ella un recordatorio de que la engañamos, así que querrá borrar mis recuerdos… lo mejor es que se quede con Ángela, ella te permitirá llevar al bebe a donde quieras, y pasar junto a él todo el tiempo, pero también hará que conozca quien fui. Por favor no me odies… el más grande podrá decidir si quiere ir contigo. Por favor no le ocultes nada, el merece saber siempre la verdad.

_**Quizá de alguna forma me gustaría que lo supieras,**_

_**Las cosas buenas y malas siguen aun sin ti**_

_**Todavía tengo pendientes tantos quehaceres,**_

_**Pero hay que reconocer:**_

_**¡**__**Como me duelen esos ayeres!**_

-Debo reconocer, que siempre te amé, nunca dudes de todo lo que sentí por ti. Solo tenía miedo, tanto como lo tengo ahora- dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas- es necesario que comprendas mis motivos. Si nos hubiéramos juntado y algo hubiera salido mal, tú me habrías dejado y no te culpo… se mis limitaciones en el campo afectivo… si no fuera por mis hormonas, tal vez no estaría en estos momento confesándote mis sentimientos. Sabes cada vez que un recuerdo se agolpa en mi mente, te veo en ellos. Tan guapo y caballeroso como solo tú sueles ser. Tal vez lo mejor es cortar este video, creo que ya es casi la hora de que venga a mi casa una linda señora que me hace compañía, se llama Isebel… ella me ha cuidado, así que no creas que estuve sola durante esta parte de mi embarazo.

-Además él bebe me exige comida, es tan glotón como tú, te gustara saber que he comido mucho pay- Brennan soltó una gran risa y con esto apago la grabadora.

Como dolía pensar en el futuro, pero más en los ayeres desperdiciados por su incapacidad por sentir.

Me dicen si les gusto =)

Si desean ver algo, hagan sus sugerencias. Si algo no les agrado, pueden decirlo. Por favor, sean de la religión que sea, pídanle a Dios por mi mama, porque deberás está muy mal, solo sigo escribiendo para no deprimirme tanto. Gracias por todos sus comentarios.


	9. Encuentro

Lamento la tardanza, de verdad, pero es que no saben cómo ando. Espero me comprendan. GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS BUENOS DESEOS. NUNCA IMAGINE QUE UNO PUDIERA ENCONTRAR GENTE TAN BUENA COMO USTEDES, A LAS QUE NO LES IMPORTA LAS DIFERENCIAS CULTURALES, O LOS PROBLEMAS EXISTENTES ENTRE NUESTROS PAISES. UNA VES MAS GRACIAS. También muchas gracias por ponerme como sus historias favoritas o en alerta, eso me da muchos ánimos.

Bones no es mío y tampoco ninguno de sus personajes. Esta vez no hay poema, tuve un pequeño bloqueo y no lo pude unir a ninguno de los poemas que he leído. Pero léanlo con la canción shattered de trading yesterday.

**Encuentro **

La navidad estaba por llegar, y era la primera vez desde hace 5 años que no la pasaría junto a ella. El dolor de no saber qué es lo que había pasado con Temperance era suficiente para rasgar su corazón. La seguía buscando con desesperación, aunque todos le dijeran que ella se había marchado, él sabía que algo tenía que haber sucedido para que ella se fuera de esa forma.

Había recorrido casi la mitad del país, pero era imposible encontrarla, mantenía vigilada sus cuentas, pero el único movimiento bancario era de antes de que desapareciera. Era un retiro por una gran suma, lo suficientemente grande como para no retirar más dinero por lo menos en dos años, y poder vivir desahogadamente. Lo más raro es que no había ningún registro en ningún hotel a su nombre. Así que básicamente no había nada con que poder localizarla. Ángela era la única que lo apoyaba en su búsqueda, pero podía notar cuando la miraba a los ojos, que secretamente lo culpaba por lo ocurrido. Todos lo miraban como si él fuera el culpable de todo lo sucedido.

Era tanta su desesperación que para encontrarla, había empezado a cobrar favores en todos lados, así que mucha gente estaba metida en esta investigación. Él era consciente de que aunque medio mundo la buscara, si ella no quería ser encontrada entonces nada se podía hacer, ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para ocultar cualquier rastro.

Lo peor es que Parker, su pequeño hijo, ya se había dado cuenta de su tristeza, y podía notar que muchas veces quería comentar algo, pero se arrepentía. Le dolía ver que a el también le afectaba lo sucedido, aunque no lo dijera, cuando iba al laboratorio a hacer sus experimentos con Max, miraba con añoranza hacia el despacho de Brennan y aparecía en su rostro esa mirada de tristeza. Brennan se había equivocado tanto, decía no ser muy buena con los niños, pero fácilmente se había ganado el amor de Parker.

Pero milagrosamente en la víspera de navidad, una llamada cambio todo.

-Booth, la hemos encontrado- dijo un hombre del otro lado del teléfono

-De que hablas Charles?- pregunto Booth desorientado

- De que va hacer, pues de la doctora Brennan- expreso el hombre desesperado- Estas bien? No te oyes emocionado.

- Claro que sí, es solo que no imagine que después de todos estos meses la lográramos encontrar.

- Entonces está claro que me debes una grande.

- Claro, ahora mismo me dirijo al FBI para que me des loa datos, espérame media hora.

Booth no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, justo cuando se daba por vencido, Dios respondía sus peticiones, debía recordar ir a la iglesia más seguido. Rápidamente se dispuso a hacer sus maletas, pues de seguro tendría que salir de D.C., lo más rápido que pudo se vistió y en menos de 10 minutos llego al FBI. Al llegar fue directo a la oficina de Charles.

-Donde esta?-Pregunto impaciente Booth

-oh, claro, buenas noches a ti también Booth

- Lo lamento, buenas noches Charles.

- Esta bien, te entiendo- Dijo el hombre mostrando comprensión. – La encontramos en Kansas, en un poblado llamado Concordia.

- Ahora mismo me ire, si alguien pregunta, me tuve que ausentar por problemas personales, esta bien?

- Lo que tú digas Booth- antes de que Booth cruzara la puerta dijo- Tráela de vuelta, se ve que la necesitas.

- Lo hare Charles, aunque se me valla la vida en ello lo hare.

Se marchó de allí velozmente, y no tardo ni media hora en llegar al aeropuerto. Tuvo que utilizar sus ahorros para comprar un boleto de clase ejecutivo, porque el vuelo más próximo ya no tenia de espacio en el área turista. En el trascurso se dio cuenta de que estaba relativamente cerca el lugar en donde ella se encontraba, solo 2: 15 hrs para llegar, claro si el tiempo lo permitía. Pero estaban tan lejos, algo se había perdido, no sabía lo que era, pero era seguro que al encontrarla nada sería igual.

Al llegar sintió un miedo terrible, cada vez estaba más cerca, su alma gritaba que mejor huyera, que no estaba preparado, pero su corazón se negaba a dejar aquel lugar sin ella. Que tonto había sido, no había pedido la dirección, así que se vio obligado a preguntar por Temperance Brennan en la tienda que según él era la más grande del lugar, considerando lo pequeño que era el poblado.

-Buenas noches, disculpe, sabrá donde vive una mujer llamada Temperance Brennan?- pregunto mientras que no dejaba de frotarse las manos, más que por frio era por el nervio que le provocaba toda esa situación

- No la conozco- respondió el hombre, pero una anciana se acercó a los hombres y dirigiéndose a Booth dijo:

- Quien la busca?

- El agente especial Seeley Booth, FBI, compañero y amigo.

- Bien agente, para que la busca?

- Sabe dónde está ella?

- Si, pero no le diré nada hasta que me diga para que la busca.

- Vengo por ella.

- Usted la ama- dijo como una afirmación más que como una pregunta- mucho gusto soy Isebel.

- Me dirá donde puedo encontrarla?- Booth cada vez más nervioso

- No solo le diré, yo misma lo llevare, pero debo advertirle, que ella podrá estar un poco susceptible, es lógico con todas las hormonas.

Hormonas?, De qué diablos hablaba esta señora? Él no lograba entender nada, pero se dejó guiar por la señora. Al llegar al lugar se dio cuenta de que su alma estaba más tranquila tal vez después de todo no pasaría su navidad en soledad, tal vez esta era la magia de la navidad.

-Esta es su casa- dijo Isebel- yo tenía planeada una cena con ella, pero debido a los recientes eventos, creo que lo mejor será darles su espacio.

Isebel sin duda era una señora muy agradable. Su casa, eso sonaba muy extraño, y más cuando él sabía que una simple casa no se comparaba con el hogar que tenía en D.C., aunque no podía negar que esa casa era muy hermosa. Él no quería, pero su imaginación fue más allá, pudo ver como seria su vida en esa casa, junto a Brennan y tal vez tres hijos de ellos y Parker. Sin duda seria grandioso, y el seria el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero primero tenía que arreglar todo este problema y tal vez luego pudiera pensar en su futuro.

Al acercarse a la entrada su corazón palpitaba cada vez más fuerte pero no estaba preparado para ver a Brennan de esa manera. Al tocar la puerta sus piernas se sentían cada vez más flojas, y cuando ella abrió la puerta pudo ver que estaba más hermosa que nunca, tanto que sentía que no podía mirarla a los ojos.

-Hola- dijo tímidamente Booth

- Booth que haces aquí?- Brennan se sentía en extremo nerviosa.

Booth pudo percibir lo incomoda que se sentía, y eso le dolió en el corazón, al bajar la vista a sus manos, noto algo extraño. Su vientre estaba abultado y sus caderas se veían más anchas, y las manos de ella estaban protectoramente posadas sobre su vientre. Esa imagen hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, si el no calculaba mal, y viendo lo abultado que se encontraba su vientre, ese bebe podría ser suyo.

Intentare publicar mi próximo capitulo mañana en la noche o en la mañana de navidad. Pero si no puedo FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS! Las quiero mucho. Y ya saben dejen sus comentarios, cualquier cosa que les guste o disguste háganmelo saber y así podre modificar o seguir por esa línea.


	10. Podría

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Las quiero muchísimo. Me gustaría contestarles a cada una por sus comentarios de forma personalizada, pero valla que no entiendo cómo, así que si me iluminan lo podría hacer. Este es el capítulo es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Disfrútenlo. **

**Bones y sus personajes no son míos, y tampoco el poema aquí mencionado. Lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión.**

**Podría**

_**Podría perder el corazón y mi razón **_

_**si ya mismo no te alejas o me voy,**_

_**Es que ahora te siento más cerca, casi mía,**_

_**tanto que temo perderme en ti.**_

La duda no saber si el hijo que Brennan llevaba en el vientre era suyo, le carcomía el alma, pero sabía que un paso en falso podría hacer que ella huyera nuevamente. Ahora lo entendía todo, las miradas pérdidas, el deseo de algo nuevo que se reflejaba en sus ojos, la tristeza y alegría que irradiaba, lo bella que se ponía día a día. Como fue tan estúpido como para no notarlo, y de nuevo su consciencia le hacía una mala jugada, Hannah y su obsesión por olvidarla habían nublado su visión objetiva, maldita sea su consciencia.

Brennan sintió miedo, pues a pesar de que siempre supo que en algún momento Booth se enteraría de todo, nunca imagino que sería tan pronto y sobretodo sin tener ella el control de ese encuentro. Tal parecía que él bebe sabía que frente a su madre se encontraba su padre, porque escogió ese preciso momento para moverse como nunca antes lo había hecho, como intentando hacerle notar a Booth que allí se encontraba él o ella. Rio casi imperceptiblemente, como lo hacía cada vez que él bebe daba señales de vida. Booth quedó maravillado con esa sonrisa tan genuina.

_**Podría tomarte en mis brazos,**_

_**fundirte en un abrazo**_

_**y nunca dejarte ir.**_

Brennan se dio cuenta de que aun no había permitido que Booth entrara, y con el frio que estaba haciendo afuera podría enfermarse.

-¿Quieres pasar?- Pregunto con cierto miedo.

-Claro, que bien te ves, por cierto- dijo sintiéndose incómodo.

- Gracias… yo se que no es cierto- rio con cierto nerviosismo, indicándole donde sentarse.

- Vamos sabes que es cierto, luces radiante- poniéndose algo rojo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir

- Entonces muchas gracias por pensar eso… ya sabes con el embarazo me pongo muy susceptible- para que ocultarlo?, él no era ciego y eso aunado a que era muy observador daría como resultado el que ya hubiera notado su avanzado embarazo.

- Si eso suele suceder… las hormonas hacen un motín contra ti

- Vamos, sé que quieres preguntar… por qué no lo haces de una vez?- ella no era tonta, y además desde que estaba embarazada se había vuelto muy perceptiva.

_**Podría hoy ser totalmente tuyo,**_

_**podrías elegirme a mi,**_

_**podría hoy enamorarme de ti.**_

- Porque Brennan, porque te fuiste?- dijo finalmente, demostrando todo el dolor y temor que había sentido desde su partida- De quien es eso hijo?

- Créeme cuando te digo que no quieres saberlo… no lo quieres saber- Brennan sufría por él, su corazón le decía que tenis que hablar con la verdad pero la razón le decía que desistiera de tal tontería.

- Te fuiste por mi culpa?... porque prometí nunca abandonarte como los demás lo hicieron y cuando me rechazaste, y vi el dolor que esto me causaba, olvide esa promesa?- al fin Booth decía en voz alta todos los pensamientos reprimidos desde hace tiempo- es por mí, no es cierto?

- Booth… no digas eso- dijo evitando verlo a los ojos, porque ver su dolor acabaría con la poca resistencia que le quedaba- si te digo lo que está ocurriendo sufrirás

- No me niegues la oportunidad de saber la verdad… de estar contigo

_**Ser solos tu y yo, solo uno…**_

_**si me acercara, te acariciara **_

_**y sintieras lo que yo,**_

_**podría volar muy alto, elevándote,**_

_**sintiéndote… amándote.**_

Brennan comprendió que el momento había llegado, que tendría que decir lo que sentía, y vislumbró lo que estaba por suceder.

- Aquel día, en mi apartamento, me entregue completamente a ti- al fin revelaba lo que ocurría en su corazón- mi alma, mi corazón y mi cuerpo te pertenecieron, junto a ti aprendí y conocí lo que es hacer el amor, romper las leyes de la física- rio amargamente

- Oh! Brennan por que no me lo dijiste?- Booth no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo

- Déjame terminar- pidió- ese día concebí y te perdí… no era nuestro momento... nunca lo ha sido- Se podía oír claramente en su voz la decepción de todo esto- y sucedió lo que tenía que pasar… nada en mi vida ha sido sencillo- Booth se mostraba perdido- me di cuenta de mi estado… pero era evidente que no podía recurrir a ti… tenías a Hannah- al ver el dolor que se reflejaba en la cara de él, se apresuró a agregar- pero no creas que te culpo, yo te deje ir- las lágrimas empezaban a escapar sin piedad- fui al doctor y me confirmo el embarazo… y luego dijo que era un embarazo ectópico… tome mi decisión y aquí estoy… tuve que huir

- No te entiendo, embarazo ectópico?- realmente presentía que algo no estaba bien

- Moriré… eso es lo más probable… el feto crece fuera de mi útero, lo que podría ocasionar una hemorragia grave en el parto- sabía que lo mejor era hablar con la verdad- o antes de llegar a término… es un milagro si mi embarazo llega concluir en la fecha esperada

_**Pero si tomas la opción hoy,**_

_**quizá mañana pienses que**_

_**fue un tonto error.**_

- Porque has permitido que esto pase?- su estado cambio de desconcierto a ira, se paseaba por la sala mientras en su interior se desataba un cumulo de emociones.- podrias haber abortado… eso se puede hacer siempre que la madre es en peligro, no?- Brennan no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo Booth, empezaba a molestarse- todo esto ha sido un error... un estúpido error- esto era el colmo y entre todo su coraje se acercó y le dio una cachetada

- Maldita sea Booth, no vuelvas a llamar a mi bebe un error, y no vuelvas a hablar de un aborto… yo lo quiero

- Lo lamento… es solo que no puedo creer lo que está pasando.

_**Tal vez debiera hacerme caso**_

_**dejarlo todo, apartarlo y**_

_**nunca dejarte ir.**_

- Vamos Brennan- continuo- todavía puedes desistir de esto, no?, lo puedes volver a intentar… esta vez yo estaré allí para apoyarte

-No, este es nuestro bebe… no quiero otro, porque no lo entiendes?- ella empezaba a sentirse cada vez más frustrada

- Lo entiendo, es solo que no estoy de acuerdo en que cometas un suicidio… porque esto en toda regla es un suicidio- sentía que todo era una terrible pesadilla.

_**¿Lo entenderías, me perdonarías,**_

_**me seguirías, confiarías aún en mi?**_

_**Podría hoy enamorarme,**_

_**perderme en ti, ser únicamente para ti;**_

_**y bien lo se, no es correcto,**_

_**no debía siquiera estar aquí.**_

- Ven, acércate- concedió, mientras él casi con temor a lastimarla o a que algo malo sucediera se acercaba- siente como se mueve- coloco la mano de él sobre su abultado vientre- serias capaz de quitarle la vida?... podrías perdonarme si la que le quitara la vida fuera yo, su propia madre?

- Es por tu bien- respondió en un susurro y evitando verla

- Yo se la verdad… siempre estarías pensando en cómo sería… me mirarías por siempre como la culpable… y yo... yo simplemente nunca lo soportaría, tu dolor y mi culpabilidad

_**Pero no puedo no tratar, reclamar un lugar,**_

_**¡es tan difícil no enamorarse de ti!**_

_**seguiré soñando…**_

Ella había cambiado tanto, ahora era una madre protegiendo a su hijo no nato. En otros momentos él se hubiera sentido feliz por su embarazo, por su recién descubierto instinto materno, por ser nuevamente un futuro padre, por tener un hijo con ella… solo con ella. Pero este caso no era lo mismo, el solo sentía temor a que ella padeciera.

-Por favor Brennan, por favor… tienes que desistir, tienes que elegir tu vida- Era una suplica que mataba lentamente el corazón de Brennan- si no nos hubiéramos ido… si no me hubiera enredado con Hannah

- Maktub… según los musulmanes, todo pasa porque nuestro destino ya estaba escrito- Brennan tenía que reconfortarlo- hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos, esto tenía que suceder

_**si soy cuerdo debiera mantener todo esto**_

_**que siento dentro de mi y nunca dejarlo salir.**_

_**pero… ¡sería tan hermoso pensar que nunca te **_

_**quieras ir, sería maravilloso en toda la piel **_

_**tu suave amor sentir!**_

- Te amo… y no puedo permitir que tu vida acabe- dijo con decisión

- Es tarde, aunque pensara en acabar con mi embarazo, ya he cumplido 5 meses de embarazo… un aborto supondría mi muerte

- Lo tenías planeado no es así?... por eso te fuiste, para que no nos diéramos cuenta de nada

- Si… pero pensaba regresar en cuanto cumpliera los 6 meses, además como protección le dije a Parker donde estaba- Brennan sabía que había ganado la batalla- En estos momentos solo necesito que me apoyes, que… que me mientas y me digas que me amas, aunque yo sepa que estas con Hannah

_**Si, es tan cruelmente fácil… podría enamorarme**_

_**perdidamente de ti.**_

- Ella se fue… se dio cuenta que solo te amo a ti- Booth se acercó a ella y la abrazo- Ven conmigo a Casa… vuelve con todos nosotros… todos te esperan

- Esta bien… pero debes prometer que no te deprimirás… debes ser tan feliz como yo por mi embarazo- Booth solo la presiono más contra sí y Brennan se vio perdida en ese abrazo lleno de amor y dolor

- Es algo que no puedo prometer… pero si te prometo que ser feliz por él bebe que pronto estará con nosotros

- Con eso me basta

Booth la ayudo a preparar todas las cosas para regresar al día siguiente a D.C., la noche la pasaron los dos juntos en la habitación de Brennan, y cuando porfinla vio totalmente dormida, Booth lloro en silencio. Sabia que la perdería… y el… el simplemente no sabría como seguir.

Regresaron a D.C, y ante el asombro de todos, les explicaron la situación. Todos veían con horror que la decisión que ella habia tomado acabaría con su vida, pero la navidad había llegado y al menos en esa fiesta, intentaron ser felices por ella, después… solo después regresarían a la realidad.

**Espero que les haya gustado. No tengo nada para darles, así que este es mi regalo de navidad. Todavía no sé qué rumbo va a tomar la historia, me he sorprendido a mí misma con este capítulo. Espero sus comentarios, buenos o malos son bien recibidos. Y ya saben cualquier sugerencia es bien aceptada.**


	11. Sintiendo tanto miedo

Espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo, y agradezco todos sus comentarios. Sinceramente estoy muy feliz por haber conocido este lugar y sobre todo a todas ustedes. No pensaba escribir este capítulo, pero estaba escuchando a Omar Kim y cuando dijo su poema me imagine todo esto, espero poder transmitirles bien todos los sentimientos que trajo a mi este poema.

Bones y sus personajes no son míos. Y desgraciadamente tampoco el poema.

SINTIENDO TANTO MIEDO.

_Tengo miedo,  
de encontrar mi cama sola,  
las sabanas blancas y vacias,  
mi sombra sola  
perseguida por la locura._

Este día fue tan largo, pensaba Booth, hoy Ángela había decidido hacer un baby shower. Que tontos, pensaban que Brennan no se daría cuenta de sus intenciones, pero no era así, ella seguía cada detalle. Lo supo desde el momento en que Hodgins entro a su oficina (porque ella pese a todos los argumentos que se le habían dado, había decidido regresar a su trabajo, decía que lo mejor era dejar muchos casos resueltos antes de su partida, ella no sabía el daño que le hacían sus palabras), y pregunto por el sexo del bebe. Ella contesto que aún no lo sabía, que quería esperar un poco más.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando ella noto que sus amigos tramaban algo, pero dejo que siguieran en eso, porque pensaba que así se distraerían del dolor que les estaba causando, y además todos merecían ser felices, no?. Minutos después lo llamo para avisarle, todavía lo recordaba. El estaba en su oficina.

-Booth- dijo el hombre contestando el teléfono

- Soy yo, que crees?

- Bones, que pasa?- como casi siempre lo llamaba esbozo una de sus estúpidas risitas, pero no lo podía evitar

- Ángela y los demás me están preparando un Baby Shower secreto

- Oh! Bones, tengo que decirte que si lo sabes tú entonces no es secreto

- Si lo es, ellos no saben que yo lo se

- jajajajaja, pues les has arruinado la fiesta- Nunca se le podría ocultar algo asi a ella.

- No te rias, ahora dime que hago

- Lo lamento, pues finge no saberlo, no quieres que se sientan tristes verdad?

- No, no es lo que quiero, adiós- y sin darle una oportunidad a contestar le colgó, ella había sentido un duro aguijonazo en su corazón, realmente no quería que sufrieran pero no lo podía evitar.

Y ahora se encontraban aquí en la cama… ella hace un rato que se había dormido, últimamente se cansaba mucho, tal vez era normal por el embarazo, pero tal vez se debía a que él bebe la estaba matando lentamente. El últimamente no podía dormir mucho, eso se debía a que pasaba largas horas observándola dormir. Quería guardar estos recuerdos lo más nítidamente posible, quería mantenerla lo más cerca posible, y es que dolía tanto pensar en perderla. 

_Tengo tánto espacio  
entre estos brazos,  
tanta lluvia en mis ojos,  
resecos mis labios_

El dolor era insoportable, y sobre todo al pensar que él bebe tal vez nunca conocería a la maravillosa mujer que era su madre. Las lagriman clamaban por salir, y es que eran tantas cruelmente guardadas, que sabia que en cualquier momento saldrían sin piedad.

En cada instante en que miraba todo el amor que Brennan sentía por él bebe, su corazón dolía, sus brazos clamaban por tomarla y llevarla a algún lugar en donde nada malo le pasara, pero ya era tarde, muy tarde. 

_Tengo tánto temor  
de pronunciar tu nombre,  
de los recuerdos que se esconden._

Sentía un hueco grande en el estómago cada vez que la llamaba por su nombre, siempre pensaba que esta podría ser la última vez. Se reprochaba constantemente por no poder hacer nada, pero cuando ella lo miraba con toda la ternura de la que era capaz, es entonces cuando sentía que no podía más, pero algo en sus ojos le daba esperanzas. Los recuerdos se mezclaban en su mente, recuerdos que solo le causaban más dolor, al ver que eran grandes las posibilidades de no poder repetir más el compartir papas, o un simple café.

Cuando la conoció nunca pensó que todo se complicaría hasta este extremo, aunque es verdad que se imaginó una vida junto a ella. Es por eso que le había contado sobre su problema de juego, es también por eso que le dolió tanto que se enojara, pero luego algo lo paralizo y no pudo disculparse. Maldita sea si tan solo se hubiera alejado y no hubiera estado buscando todos los medios posibles para poder rencontrarse con ella, nada de esto estaría pasando, ni ella ni el sufrirían. 

_Estoy tán confundido.  
Callarme me mata.  
Tu lejanía me alcanza.  
No sé cómo más muero:  
si teniendo tu figura enfrente  
o sintiendo tanto miedo._

El dolor acabaría con él, y si ella se marchaba entonces nada tendría sentido, el terminaría volviéndose loco. Sentir su felicidad pero no poder compartirla completamente era algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado, y sentir amor y odio por su bebe lo hacía sentir culpable. Lo quería amar sin reservas, pero el temor se lo impedía, además si el tampoco sobrevivía?, si el esfuerzo de Brennan no valía la pena?, como deseaba poder amar plenamente a ese bebe, a su bebe, no quería tener estas dudas, no quería sentirse así.

Como odiaba a veces a Brennan, ella podía amarlo con total libertad, a pesar de que él o ella supondrían su propio fin. La odiaba por no dejarle decidir en algo tan importante. La odiaba por haberlo enamorado locamente y ahora dejarlo. Como podría seguir viviendo y salir adelante ahora que conocía el verdadero amor? Si él nunca lo hubiera conocido, entonces él se podría haber engañado creyendo que lo que sentia con Hannah era real. Y fue en ese momento que Brennan despertó.

-Booth que haces despierto?- pregunto inocentemente ajena a los pensamientos que rondaban en la mente de el.

- Solo pensaba en cómo será él o ella- mintió

- Sera hermoso, de eso no tengas dudas- dijo dulcemente mientras tocaba con tanto amor su vientre

- Espero que se parezca a ti- menciono con sinceridad Booth, deseaba tanto que el bebe fuera una extensión de Brennan, que no podía concebir un bebe de otra manera.

- Espero que saque lo mejor de los dos, será un bebe hermoso según Ángela, y con nuestros rasgos físicos no lo dudo- se podía ver en su rostro una sonrisa de plena alegría- pero espero que saque tu coraje y valentía, además de tu forma de comprender la vida y a los demás- la mano de ella divagaba con ternura por el rostro del agente.

- Bueno entonces yo espero que saque tu inteligencia, porque eso sí que no es lo mío- dijo con una sonrisa genuina.

Ella al ver como nuevamente se reía con alegría y no solo por estar comprometido a hacerlo o por apoyarla, no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente. Y es allí donde se dio cuenta de por qué la amaba tanto, a pesar de los últimos acontecimientos, a pesar de la adversidad. Y es lo que únicamente que sabía, no podía fiarse del futuro, o de la suerte pero si sabía que ese sentimiento nunca cambiaria. Y confiaba en que Dios no permitiría que nada malo le pasara a una mujer que aunque no creía o no quería creer en él, era buena, y luchaba día a día por regresarles la paz a los familiares de las víctimas de asesinato que llegaban a sus manos, o los huesos del limbo que después de años se les era otorgada la paz, porque esa maravillosa mujer les devolvía la identidad y a sus seres queridos. 

_Solo sé que te quiero._

Necesito urgentemente que me ayuden. No sé si él bebe es niño o niña, y bueno ya necesito ir decidiéndome, así que necesito su opinión, además necesito un nombre, tampoco soy buena decidiendo nombres. Ya saben dejen sus comentarios. Ha y otra cosa creo que no podre avisarles cuando termina la historia porque los capítulos me salen así nada más, no tengo contemplado el número de capítulos que tendrá.

Feliz Año Nuevo!

Espero que dios me las bendiga y les permita cumplir con todas sus metas. Recuerden que si tenemos problemas, son simplemente cosas que Dios nos manda para poder darnos una mejor forma, tal como el fuego, el agua y los martillazos, dan una bella forma al hierro.


	12. ¿Qué va a ser tu hijo?

**No me pertenece ni los personajes (solo la bebe y el doctor) ni tampoco el poema.**

_¿Qué va a ser tu hijo?_

_Será un pedazo de cielo, una pequeña estrella que podrás tener entre tus brazos,  
y que iluminara tu vida._

Este era el día, era el día en el que por fin sabrían el sexo del bebe que Brennan esperaba, todos estaban muy emocionados, sobretodo Booth. El pobre estaba muy nervioso, y pensar que su cita era en la tarde, tendría que permanecer con la duda todo el día. Todavía en su oficina Brennan podía recordar las series de cosas divertidas que hizo Booth.

1.- Le puso sal a su café

-Booth… Booth- trato de advertirle pero él no escuchaba- no lo tomes le pusiste…

- Que es esto? Sabe asqueroso- dijo muy molesto

- Te lo intente decir pero no me pones atención- ella no podía parar de reír

2.- Salió de la casa sin ponerse los zapatos

- Oh! Booth- grito pero el nuevamente no presto atención y salió del apartamento. 5 minutos después volvió

- Brennan no sé lo que me está pasando y tú no ayudas mucho- intentaba ponerse rápidamente los zapatos pues llegaría tarde al trabajo

- Lo intento… pero no escuchas

3.- Se fue olvidando que la tenía que llevar a ella al laboratorio, media hora después regreso por ella

- Brennan porque te quedas ahí? Deberías intentar ayudarme

- Booth por si no te das cuenta no puedo ir tan rápido como tú… tu bebe no me deja caminar rápido

- Disculpa no se ni lo que digo- realmente él estaba mal. 

_Será una pequeña rosa que regarás con tu amor,  
aunque sus espinas te lastimen.  
_

Lo único que le quedaba era esperar que en el trabajo no le pasara nada malo, o bueno nada que lo dañara. En las últimas semanas se había dado cuenta que Booth amaba al bebe, eso era muy bueno, ya que si algo le pasaba entonces el podría hacerse cargo, y no tendría que dejarlo con alguien más, aunque Ángela tendría total derecho de verlo o verla cuando quisiera. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón esperaba poder ver crecer a su bebe, tal como lo hacía ahora. Cada vez se acercaba más y más el momento final, y hasta ahora todo iba bien, pero nadie sabía lo que podría pasar.

Pero que descuidada Booth vendría pronto por ella. Y al parecer no se equivocaba, se estaba volviendo muy perceptiva, en ese momento entro el mencionado.

_Será una ilusión, una esperanza que hará desbordar  
toda tu vida en un enorme, enorme sonrisa._

-Brennan deja ya esos papeles, es hora de irnos- dijo mientras se apresuraba junto a ella.

- Ya estoy lista- pero al verlo bien- pero Booth, mira como traes la corbata… que ha pasado?

- Ha, esto?- la miro asentir- no es nada- claramente intentaba evadir el tema

- Dime que ha sucedido, oh no iremos a ningún lado- ya lo había dicho, tenía que amenazarlo, total si ella no iba, entonces él no podría saber lo que quería.

- Brennan?- dijo con cara suplicante, pero al ver lo decidida que estaba contesto- Está bien… estaba por sacarle punta a mi lápiz y no me percaté de que mi corbata se había trabado… y sin querer la metí junto al lápiz- evidentemente estaba avergonzado, pues rápidamente cambio a un color rojizo.

Brennan no pudo evitar reírse- Lo lamento mucho… pero es que es muy gracioso y mis hormonas no están bien.

En ese preciso momento Booth se enamoró aún mas de ella, al verla sonreír como pocas veces lo hacía, con su enorme vientre abultado y ese brillo especial en sus ojos, que decían cuan triste estaba por el porvenir y tan alegre por el presente.

_Será... como un pequeño torbellino  
que te hará girar, girar y dividirte en mil partes para estar con él._

Mientras se dirigían al consultorio, Brennan no podía evitar reírse de vez en cuando, pero a Booth no le importaba pues al fin hoy sabría que sería su bebe. Él sabía que tenía que ser hermoso, pues era hijo o hija de Brennan. Tendría sus mismos ojos azules, su cabello, esa mirada cuando no le entendia y por supuesto sería tan inteligente.

-Va a ser niña- sentenció Booth

Brennan paro de reír y lo vio directo a los ojos- Eso no lo puedes saber

-Claro que si, y yo lo se, es una preciosa princesita

- Booth, es imposible, primero debemos ver la ecografía, solo así sabremos la verdad

_¿Qué va a ser tu hijo?  
Será una flamita que hará arder tus fuerzas y tu vida misma._

- Si es niña le puedo poner el nombre yo?- pregunto feliz

-No- contesto Brennan- Sere yo quien ponga el nombre

- Pero porque no?

- Quiero que mi hija o hijo se acuerde de mi cada vez que diga su nombre, que sepa que la ame, y que yo misma busque con amor el nombre que ahora ella usa- sus manos no paraban de arrugar una hoja que llevaba en la mano

- Brennan no digas eso, todo saldrá bien

Ella quería decirle que él no lo podría saber, pero ese día era para estar contentos, ese día conocerían bien a su bebe, y podrían comprarle todo lo que deseaban así que solo dijo- Lo se Booth… lo se… junto a ti y a este bebe, nada malo podría pasarme.

_Será como un pequeño tirano al que tendrás que servirle  
con la sonrisa en los labios y el corazón en la mano._

-Eso es, así se habla, hemos llegado, que rápido- intentaba hacer que Brennan olvidara ese momento de tristeza 

- Al fin el momento más esperado por todos nosotros- y sintiéndose un poco culpable por haber manchado un poco esa felicidad le comento- Podemos ir a ver a parque luego verdad? Hay que decirle que va es su hermanito

- Si, eso sería genial, Booth estaba muy animado con la posibilidad de ver juntas a las tres personas que más amaba en ese mundo

En la clínica ya los esperaban. Brennan sintió como si de nuevo estaba en el momento que se enteró de su embarazo, pues era la misma clínica y el mismo doctor. El ginecólogo al darse cuenta de quién era, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa triste, esa mujer era increíble, logro que su embarazo avanzara y a pesar de los pronósticos ahí estaba llegando casi al final, con 8 meses de embarazo.

_Será un millón de razones por las cuales tus manos  
harán milagros inconcebibles._

-Doctora Brennan, que gusto- dijo extendiendo su mano para saludarla- y quien es el caballero?

- El padre de mi bebe- se mostraba radiante al decir esto en vos fuerte

- Y que es lo que quiere que veamos?

- El sexo del bebe

- Aun no lo sabe?

- No quise hacerme más ultrasonidos, preferí esperar

- Entonces no ha visto nada de su bebe?

- No, así que quiero un análisis completo

- Vamos entre al consultorio- al verla pasar le pidió- súbase a la camilla y levántese la blusa, le pondré un gel, todo será como la vez pasada.

- Esta bien- Booth la ayudo a acomodarse en la camilla y pudo ver el amor y las ansias reflejada en su cara.

- Vamos a ver a este pequeño- en la pantalla se empezaba a mostrar la figura del bebe- Esa es su cabecita, y sus pies, sus brazos, y miren su corazón es muy fuerte- dijo señalando todo lo que les decía- Se ve muy sanito… ahora miremos si quiere que veamos su sexo… o si aquí esta… es claramente una niña

- Lo sabía- no pudo evitar decir Booth- Ya te lo decía yo… es una linda princesa como su mama

- Va a ser una niña muy bonita y querida., verdad?- la tristeza de no saber su porvenir estaba instalado en sus ojos. 

_En fin... ¿qué será tu hijo?  
Será una sonrisa tuya...  
_

_Será un trozo de tu corazón..._

_Será tu vida misma..._

_Será la mayor alegría que puedas tener en tu vida._

- Claro que sí, todos la van amar en cuanto la miren- la abrazo fuertemente, el tenia tanto miedo- Y yo la voy a proteger de cualquier cosa, nunca tendrá que sufrir

- Lo prometes verdad?- lo que decía era casi un susurro

- Claro que sí, si algo pasara, nunca permitiría que ella se olvidara de ti, escúchalo bien nunca… ella sabría que su madre es una mujer valiente que la amo tanto que decidió dar su vida por la de ella.

- Gracias Booth… te amo

- Yo tambien

- Gracias doctor, nos vemos dentro de unos días, cuando el bebe se decida a nacer

- Hasta luego doctora Brennan, cuidese mucho

Saliendo del hospital Booth no se resistió y dijo:

-Y como se llamara?

-…

**Lamento no haber subido capitulo antes, pero andaba muy ocupada. Intentare en esta semana que no tengo clases subir más capítulos. Gracias por los comentarios. Y quiero acusar a serie-bones de presionarme, jajajaja, sin ella nunca hubiera acabado tan rápido, jijijii. A tambien gracias a los que me han agregado a sus historia favorita, autor y alerta de historia. **

**Plis dejen comentarios, si no como voy a saber si les gusta, capas y creo que voy bien y ustedes quieren otra cosa.**


	13. ¿Llegará?

Feliz Día de San Valentín! Espero se la hayan pasado increíble con todos sus seres queridos, por mi parte reciban un abrazo, las quiero.

Para este capítulo se me resistieron los poemas y canciones no encontré nada.

Bones no me pertenece.

¿Llegara?

-Te lo dire cuando veamos a Parker, él debe saber que muy pronto será el hermano mayor de una niña.

- Oh! Pero lo veremos hasta el fin de semana- puso carita de perrito triste para ver si así la podía convencer.

- Pues hasta el fin de semana lo sabrás- dijo muriendo de la risa por el puchero que Booth hacía.

- Eres tan pero tan malvada- al ver que ni así la convencía lo tuvo que aceptar- pero ya veras, yo seré a quien la bebe quiera más.

El fin de semana no llegaba con la suficiente rapidez con la que Booth deseaba, realmente era una semana dura, como era posible que fuera el padre y todavía no pudiera saber cómo se llamaría su princesita? Pero claro, lo primero que hizo en cuanto se enteró de que sería padre de una niña, fue directo a comprar un vestido rosita para su bebe, y por qué no? También unos zapatitos, y ya entrados en gastos, una ballerina, unos ganchitos, un portabebés con dibujos de florecitas y una pañalera.

Brennan no pudo más que reír, su Booth se estaba volviendo loco, desde que se enteró de que él bebe era una niña, todos los días que llegaba se acercaba lentamente a su pancita, le subía la blusa o el vestido que andaba y le daba un tierno beso, y siempre decía lo mismo "Princesita, te amo, y a tu mama, todo saldrá bien, yo las protejo". La bebe ya reconocía la voz de Booth, se movía constantemente cuando él hablaba, y ella no podía más que reír, al ver que su hija sería muy amada.

Todos empezaron a comprar cosas rosas para la bebe, a pesar de sus ruegos por que no se estereotipara, pero quien era ella contra todos ellos? Nadie hacia caso, Cam se había empecinado con comprar un hermoso sonajero en color rosa que además servía para estimulas al bebe al poseer diversos sonidos dependientes de los movimientos; Ángela y Hodgins le regalaron una cuna proveniente de Paris con unas mantas de algodón puro en rosa, porque según Angela ninguna sobrina suya podría dormir en cualquier cuna o taparse con cualquier trapajo; Sweets, el parecía un niño al que le acababan de decir que tendría una hermanita, y estaba todo emocionado, no paraba de decir que tenía que preparar todo para su llegada, y junto a Booth estaban pensando en pintar el cuarto de rosa el día sábado, ya que el domingo tendrían a Parker.

Era realmente agradable pensar que su niña estaría tan protegida y amada, que nunca sufriría, o al menos todos harían lo posible para que no sufriera por nada.

El fin de semana llego, y con ello una gran revolución, se mudaron a una casa mediana, con un patio grande, una piscina (para Parker, por supuesto), y cuatro cuartos. La mudanza fue realmente rápida, no tardaron ni una hora, Brennan aún no comprendía como sucedió, en un momento estaba en su casa y en el siguiente en la otra. Pero claro Hodgins se encargó de hacer todo, contrato tanta gente que cargaron con todo, ella no tuvo ni que moverse. Al llegar los hombres rápidamente pusieron manos a la obra, y en menos de dos horas terminaron, fue lo único que hicieron por ellos mismos, porque no permitirían que nadie pintara ahí, eso tenía que ser hecho con amor. A ella sus amigas la estuvieron consintiendo, masajes, comida, que más podría desear?

Al llegar la noche y ya solos, Brennan, estaba muy pensativa.

-Bones que pasa?

- Nunca pensé que mis amigos me apreciaran tanto, es tan raro, saber que eres querida.

- Oh! Tú siempre has sido querida, eres una gran persona, y las grandes personas encuentran grandes amigos.

- Gracias. Supongo que hay cualidades mías que nunca note, sobretodo hay cosas que nunca note de mis amigos, pero es bueno saber que puedo contar con tantas personas- y cambiando de tema dijo- Mañana veremos a Parker verdad?

- Si, y mañana conoceré el nombre de nuestra hija, verdad?

- Si, mañana lo conocerás, eso siempre y cuando te portes bien.

Bajando así el vientre de Brennan- Ves como de mala es la mama con papi? Pero tú no verdad? Tú me querrás y no me harás sufrir, claro que no, si eres la princesita de papá.

-No deberías decirle esas cosas de mí- dijo riendo y dándole un golpecito en la espalda- eres una mala influencia, jajaja

La mañana siguiente todo fue tan rápido, Booth se levantó temprano, y se bañó y luego la despertó, mientras el hacia el desayuno, su misión? Llegar rápido con Parker, ir a por un helado y sonsacarle el nombre de la bebe. Y asi fue.

-Vamos Tempy, hay que decirle a Parker- Tempy, solo le decía Tempy cuando quería algo- No lo dejes con ascuas.

- Booth, deja que termine su helado, ni siquiera ha preguntado algo.

- Bones?- al ver que los adultos no le ponían atención, dijo casi gritando- Bones?

- Que pasa?

- Que es eso que me tienen que decir? Es respecto a tu embarazo?- Ese niño nunca la terminaría de sorprender, era inteligente y muy perceptivo.

- Si claro…

- Deja que yo le diga si?- al ver que Brennan asentía, continuo- Él bebe que Brennan va a tener es una niña, una linda niña- al ver la cara de sorpresa de Parker continuo- y quieres saber algo más importante aún?- espero a que Parker asintiera para continuar- Es tu hermanita, lo que quiere decir que ella te querrá mucho y tú a ella, la podrás cuidar y ella a cambio jugara contigo, le enseñaras lo que sabes y serás para ella su héroe, te gusta la idea?

- Claro que me gusta, deberás ella me querrá?

- Porque no habría de quererte? Eres el niño más lindo y apuesto que conozco, no podría no quererte

- Entonces me gusta aún más, siempre he querido un hermanito o hermanita, y como se llamara?

- Se llamara Katherine Elizabeth, les gusta?

- A mi si me gusta y mucho, creo que será la bebe más linda que pueda haber

- Es perfecto Bones, simplemente perfecto- Booth sabía que no había mejor nombre para la bebe que ese

- Uh!

- Que pasa?

- Creo que le bebe se quiere adelantar, hay que ir al hospital...

Espero que su regalo les haya gustado. Si puede ser que hayan mejores nombres pero… se me resistió la bebe, ningún nombre están perfecto para ella, y no soy buena en decidirme, así que solicite ayuda por aquí, ayuda por haya, y resulto esto. Cualquier cosa pueden seguir sugiriendo, total, nada es definitivo hasta que esté en un acta, jajaja.

Estoy feliz, Hannah se ha ido! Por eso este capítulo sin dramatismo.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios, solo así me inspiro, además de allí agarro ideas.


	14. Tiempo de espera

-Tempy aún no es el momento, todavía acabas de entrar a los 8 meses de embarazo, no?

- Si, es por eso que debemos ir al hospital- dijo con evidente miedo

- Que pasa huesos?- pregunto un desconcertado Parker

- Nada pequeño, solo que tu hermanita está un poco juguetona y necesitamos ir al doctor para ver que ella este bien- respondió un poco tranquilizadora, ella tenía miedo, pero tenía que evitar que Parker se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando- Vamos

- Oh!, Dios, si de verdad existes, no permitas que nada le pase a mi bebe, hemos logrado llegar hasta aquí, no te la lleves- repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero se negaba a derramarlas, se negaba a perder su valor, porque sabía que tenía que luchar por la vida de su hija.

Rápidamente se dirigieron al hospital, y con gran desesperación Booth busco que alguien la atendieran, los dolores era fuertes, y él sabía que esto no era bueno. Cuanto antes le dieron un cuarto y llego el doctor.

-Doctora Brennan mucho gusto, soy el doctor Christopher, me han dicho que vino aquí presentando contracciones

- Si, pero aun no es tiempo de que nazca, todavía tengo 8 meses, por el momento los dolores se han controlado, pero aun siguen.

- Lo sé, lo primero que haremos ahorita será subministrarle ritodrina y reposo absoluto, espero que esto funcione, si no tendremos que inducir el parto.

- Cuando sabremos si el peligro ha pasado?- pregunto un Booth consumido por el dolor

- Mañana a las 8 am. Yo vendré a una revisión, y si están fuera de peligro podrán irse a casa con la condición de que la doctora este en reposo absoluto. Por el momento, señorita enfermera subminístrele 15 mg de ritodrina, cada 2 horas, y a partir de la tercera ronda solo 10mg. Quiero que este constantemente revisando su ritmo cardiaco, y cualquier signo de que el parto está avanzando hábleme inmediatamente- Dirigiéndose a Brennan, Booth y un dormido Parker- Usted intente estar tranquila haremos todo lo posible por salvar el producto.

- Gracias doctor, realmente agradezco que ponga su esfuerzo en salvar la vida de mi bebe- Booth no tenía palabras para describir todo lo que estaba sintiendo, debía llamar a Rebeca para que recogiera a Parker, el hospital no era un buen lugar para él, y también tenía que avisar a el equipo.

El doctor se despidió y marcho, puesto que habían muchos más pacientes a los cuales atender.

-Bones sé que este no es el momento para que te dejo sola, pero necesito hablar con Rebeca para que venga por Parker, y a los demás para avisarles de la situación- La tomo de las manos y tiernamente dijo- Volvere tan pronto que no notaras mi ausencia, lo juro

- Ve, pero no tardes mucho- apretó su mano- Tengo… tengo mucho miedo

- Lo sé, pero también sé que todo esto saldrá bien, y entonces te llevara a una cabaña en el bosque para que respires aire fresco y te relajes por lo que queda del embarazo – la vio con sus ojos llenos de amor y esperanza

Después de un rato Rebeca llego por Parker y le dio ánimos a Booth, en cuanto se marchó llegaron los del equipo.

-Que ha pasado?- pregunto Ángela un poco nerviosa

- Brennan se sintió mal cuando estábamos comiendo un helado con Parker, tuvo contracciones- respondió Booth

- Quieres que llame a el mejor ginecólogo del país? Puedo hacerlo, tu solo dilo

- No es necesario Cam, en estos momentos se encuentra estable, mañana a primera hora nos dirán si es necesario inducir el parto o si se pudo detener- dijo sin poder contener una sonrisa, lo que dijo Brennan era real, sus amigos los querían sinceramente.

- Pero si no lo pueden detener, tengo un avión privado y podemos transportarla a el mejor hospital del mundo- Hodgins estaba realmente paranoico- Creo que sería mejor si lo hiciéramos ya, no hay por qué esperar.

- Hodgins, tienes que relajarte, no es necesario, el doctor que nos está atendiendo es muy amable…

- Lo que no significa que sea bueno en lo que hace, no debería tomar la decisión la doctora Brennan… ella sabe lo que es mejor

- Sweets creo que estas un poco nervioso… ella está bien por el momento

- Como no voy a estar nervioso, estás diciendo que la doctora tuvo contracciones

- Pero ahora está mejor, porque no pasan a verla?

- Creo que es lo mejor- dijo Cam

Al entrar vieron a un indefensa Brennan, atada a unos monitores que se encargaban de verificar el estado cardiaco de ella y del bebe. Y ella vio a su familia, la cual se miraba preocupada.

-Estoy bien, no es necesario que me lleven a otro hospital, las contracciones han cesado

- Como sabes que queremos trasladarte?

- sencillamente los conozco, y sé que tienden a exagerar un poco.

- Estas totalmente segura cariño?

- Lo estoy, este bebe está bien, así que creo que deberían ir a casa, porque si no nos van a regañar no se permite que haya mucha gente en el cuarto

- Saldremos de este cuarto por qué es lo mejor para tu bebe y para ti, pero no nos iremos hasta que estemos totalmente seguros de que están bien. Y nada va a cambiar esta decisión.

- Lo sé, y quiero darles las gracias por todo el cariño que me han dado a mí y a la bebe.

- no tienes que agradecer nada, estaremos afuera por cualquier cosa.

Y sin más, salieron. Fue una noche realmente larga. Booth estuvo despierto en todo momento velando el sueño de Brennan, quien solo dormía gracias a el medicamento que le estaban dando. Pero el día llegaba y con ello se acercaba el temor de que no todo estuviera tan bien como ellos esperaban. Pero solo el destino podría decir que es lo que pasaría

Primero me disculpo, por no haber subido el capítulo antes, pero es qué me tuve que ausentar por la escuela (que me mando a un municipio donde no hay internet) y luego no venía a mí la inspiración y cuando vino una amiga (que ya no lo es mas) me hizo enojar, y no es bueno escribir un fic cuando estas molesta.

Agradezco sus comentarios, y espero que les haya gustado, si es así dejen un comentario para que sepa si debo continuar. Ha y quiero decir que nunca hubiera terminado este capítulo si no es porque serie-bones me amenazo con venir a México, solo por no haber avanzado, asi que si algo me pasa, sepan que es culpa de ella, jejeje. Solo me queda decir, que las quiero mucho.


	15. En mi interior

Sé que no cumplí lo que dije, pero es que no sabía cómo continuarlo, y hoy me llego la inspiración, sorprendentemente, jejeje. Espero que les guste.

Ni los personajes de Bones, ni tampoco el poema me pertenecen.

_**En mi interior**_

_**A veces pienso:**_

_**¿Quién soy yo, de donde vengo, que es lo que siento?**_

_**¿En dónde encajo hoy?**_

Con todo lo feliz que había sido Brennan en los últimos días, su mente se había esforzado por evitar recordar que este embarazo no era como todos los demás, este era único, había logrado que avanzara pese a todas las posibilidades, y necesitaba de cuidados especiales. No tendría que estar en el laboratorio o por ahí tomando helados. Pero no podía cambiar lo hecho, solo mejorar el futuro. Ya estaba decidido, tendría que hablar a solas con Cam.

Booth veía pasar los minutos, y solo rogaba a Dios porque los ayudara, el realmente no podía pensar en vivir sin Brennan o sin el bebe, estos días que había estado viviendo con ella, se dio cuenta de que era todo lo que deseaba en el mundo. Muchos querían dinero, poder, reconocimiento, popularidad, perfeccionismo, el… el solo quería vivir junto a Brennan, despertarse cada tres horas solo porque él bebe lloraba de hambre o porque estaba mojado, tener a su hija a su lado. Su corazón ya no resistiría tener miedo a dejarla sola y pensar que algo les podría suceder. El no resistiría conocer tanto amor y luego verse perdido en la soledad o, peor aún, que su hija no conociera a esa gran mujer que era su madre.

El día llegaba y en sus corazones la esperanza se formaba. Brennan no había tenido más contracciones, y habían estado bajando la dosis. Solo esperaban la llegada del doctor. Sus amigos se habían presentado muy temprano, para estar ahí cuando el doctor llegara. Y cuando este finalmente apareció, se vio consternado por la cantidad de preguntas que lanzaron. Pero no cambiaba lo que querían saber, y eso era ¿Brennan y el bebe están bien?

-Me alegra mucho decirles que están en perfectas condiciones, pueden retirarse en dos horas mas o menos, lo que tardare en hacer los tramites- expreso con una gran sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias doctor- dijo un Booth realmente emocionado, mientras agarraba tiernamente la mano de Brennan

- solo les recuerdo que debe estar en reposo absoluto- y con esto se retiró del cuarto

- ves, nada de laboratorio, ni…- Brennan no lo dejo continuar

- Lo sé, crees que no lo se?- dijo desafiante- lo he pensado y creo que deberíamos irnos a una cabaña que tengo junto al mar, para que pueda relajarme y tambien el bebe

- Eso es perfecto Bren- acepto Ángela- nosotros los visitaremos los próximos dos fines de semana, en lo que se decide a nacer esta preciosura

- Si doctora- convino Hodgins- es más si necesita en cualquier momento ser transportada, puedo enviar mi helicóptero

- Eso es perfecto Hodgins- señalo Cam- yo tendré lista a la mejor obstetra para ese momento, creo que es momento de cobrarme todos los favores que le he hecho a Addison

- Doctora creo que sería bueno que empezará a consultar todas las formas de dar a luz, creo que el mejor sería bajo el agua- señalo Sweets- será menos traumatizante

- Todo esto es perfecto- pero antes de que escojan la escuela a la que mi hija asistirá creo que puedo opinar en algo no?- manifestó Booth un tanto divertido- creo que todo es perfecto, pero aun necesito pedir un permiso al FBI, así que me tengo que ir por un momento, por favor no se separen de Brennan. Volveré en menos de una hora.

- Puedo cuidarme sola, ya estoy lo suficientemente grandecita- Brennan no podía creer que Booth la tratara como a una niña

- Lo sé, pero debido a que no puedes esforzarte ellos harán lo que tu deseas- y sin darle espacio a que respondiera abandono la habitación rápidamente.

- Doctora Brennan creo que ahora solo somos nosotros y usted- Cam realmente trataba de aguantarse la risa, ante la cara de sorpresa de Brennan

- Debo decir que no todos pueden estar aquí adentro- intentaba zafarse, pero se dio cuenta de que era una magnífica oportunidad para hablar con Cam- Asi que tendrán que turnarse, la primera en quedarse debe ser Cam, ya que ella apoyo a Booth en esto, los demás podéis iros a tomar un café

Los demás se fueron divertidos, mientras Cam trataba de asimilar como había pasado esto.

-Bien doctora y ahora qué?

- Creo que es hora de que deje de llamarme doctora y empiece a decirme Brennan, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, así que es razonable

- Bien Brennan ahora qué?

- Tengo que pedirte un gran favor, pero no debes decirle nada a nadie, debes prometerlo

- Esto no me está gustando Brennan- sabía que Brennan era una mujer fuerte y muy razonable, pero últimamente no era ella

- Por favor- dijo en tono suplicante

- Esta bien

- Me voy a esa cabaña, porque es un buen lugar para tener a mi hija- al ver que Cam no comprendía siguió- Quiero tenerla de forma natural, sin hospitales ni doctores, que probablemente hagan todo lo posible por salvarme y no me den la oportunidad de verla

- Pero esto no es posible Brennan

- Claro que lo es, y ahí es donde entran Ángela y tu… necesitan tomar algunas clases para ser las partera- un silencio se instaló en el cuarto, y después de unos momentos prosiguió- Angela debe pensar que están tomando esas clases solo para estar seguras de que lo que hagan los doctores es lo mejor, y no estar en la ignorancia… debes hacerlo

- Temperance, es demasiado lo que me estas pidiendo, yo no puedo ser la responsable de esto… Booth nunca me lo perdonaría

- Yo le hare comprender, yo necesito saber que están ahí las personas más importantes para mi… no puedo hacerlo si están personas a las que no conozco

- Oh Brennan! Qué tal si Addison es la que trae al mundo a este bebe? Ella puede salvarlos, ella es la mejor

- No quiero un hospital, no quiero un cuarto ajeno, frio hostil, quiero mi lugar confortable al lado de todos ustedes.

- Puedo hacer que ella se dirija a la cabaña con todos nosotros, ella sabe que es importante que un bebe este unido a su madre los primeros segundos de vida, permitirá que Booth corte el cordón. Por favor Brennan, usted y yo obtendremos todo lo que queremos.

- Creo que eso está bien para mí- en ese instante entro Booth

- Valla creo que he rompido mi record, he llegado en un corto tiempo

_**Mantenerse erguido, es difícil cuando estas lejos de todos, **_

_**Solo en tu interior. **_

_**A veces me pregunto: **_

_**¿Podemos permanecer juntos, podemos lejos navegar, **_

_**Podemos llegar a un lugar que llamemos nuestro hogar? **_

En solo media hora, y gracias al helicóptero de Hodgins, se encontraban en la cabaña. Booth limpiaba un poco, y Brennan se encontraba en la cama, aburrida y un poco molesta.

-Vamos Tempy, sabes que no puedes hacer nada- Booth se divertía al ver la cara de Brennan, que decía, algún día estarás en mi situación- porque no ves un poco de televisión?... debes estar al tanto de lo nuevo que hay, cuando nuestra hija crezca te va a bombardear con preguntas acerca de lo que pasa en la televisión, y así podrás contestar.

- No lo creo, mi hija no vera televisión, su mente no será echada a perder

- Brennan recuerdas que habíamos hablado de que si los niños no hacen cosas malas no pueden ver lo que es bueno y su cerebro no se desarrolla bien?- al ver que ella asentía, se acercó y la abrazo- lo mismo sucede con esto, los niños deben ver televisión para comprobar luego científicamente que la mayoría de lo que ven no sucede en la vida real.

- Entonces supongo que está bien

- Así es- Booth estaba admirado de cómo Brennan intentaría cambiar por el bien de su hija.

Los días pasaban y Brennan cada día se notaba más radiante pero cansada por el embarazo, sabía que se debía a que ya estaba acercándose al final del embarazo. Lo emocionaba saber que pronto tendrían a su hija, pero no podía negar que entre más se acercaba el día de que esto sucediera, el temor en su corazón iba en aumento. Por la noche cuando dormía junto a ella no podía evitar abrazarla y llorar en silencio, pensando que tal vez era el último día en que tendría la oportunidad de sentirla junto a él. Pero al amanecer tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que hacer como si nada ocurría, él tenía que fingir para que Brennan no se diera cuenta de nada.

_**Un espacio lejos de todo y todos, cerca de ti y mi interior. **_

_**Cuando el mundo me aplasta y me siento derrumbar **_

_**Cierro mis ojos, abro el corazón, estoy tan cerca de ti, **_

_**Amor se fuerte, permanece aquí junto a mí, **_

_**Te necesito tanto, ayúdame… **_

El necesitaba contarle a alguien como se sentía, pero a quién? Brennan era esa persona que lo comprendía, que lo acompañaba en silencio cuando algo andaba mal, es en quien confiaba. Pero no podía deprimirla, no podía solo pensar en él, su obligación era cuidar de ella. A donde se había esos momentos de complicidad, ahora se sentía más lejos de ella cada día. El sentía miedo, pero no podía decirlo. Y lo que mas dolía era verla tan emocionada con la bebe y pensar que no pudiera llegar a estar con ella todo el tiempo que era necesario.

Mientras ella se daba cuenta de que era el momento, las contracciones estaban empezando, y la fecha era la indicada. Debía llamar a Cam, antes de romper aguas.

_**Y cuando el sol renazca por la mañana **_

_**Borrando los miedos, dándome esperanza **_

_**Secare mis lágrimas que nunca más veras rodar **_

_**Las mantendré lejos de todo, aquí en mi interior. **_

-Camille Saroyan

- Cam, soy yo

- Brennan que pasa

- Es hora, debes traer a los demás

- Ya se ha roto la bolsa amniótica?

- No, aún estoy en las contracciones, y según mis conocimientos, creo que soy de las primerizas que tardara en dar a luz, lo que es perfecto tomando en cuenta que debemos preparar todo.

- Me estoy dirigiendo así haya en este momento- rápidamente agarro sus cosas y salió al pasillo- no te preocupes estaremos pronto contigo- colgó y se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de Ángela para informarle mientras intentaba comunicarse con Addison.

_**Y cuando anochezca y todo se torne gris, **_

_**Cerrare mis ojos y estaré junto a ti **_

_**Amor necesito que seas fuerte, que te quedes junto a mí **_

_**Abrázame, ayúdame… necesito tanto de ti. **_

Mientras Brennan llamaba a Sweets.

-Sweets, soy Brennan. Necesito que saques a Zac del psiquiátrico y lo traigas junto a los demás, no tardaran en llamarte para que vengas, estoy en labor.

- Doctora, como voy a sacar a Zac?

- Tu encontraras la forma, confió en ti, ahora debo colgar y contarle a Booth- realmente no lo haría hasta que todos llegaran, no quería que Booth la obligara a hacer algo que no quería- Bye

**A veces me pregunto: **

**¿Quién soy, de donde vengo y a donde voy, **

**Qué es todo esto que siento, en donde encajo hoy? **

**Quizá nunca lo sepa, solo seguro estoy **

**De que contigo junto a mí, puedo soportarlo, puedo sobrevivir, **

**Amor llévame lejos, a donde nadie nos pueda seguir **

**Lejos, en el interior de nuestro propio corazón. **

Booth solo veía a Brannan hablando por teléfono, y se preguntaba con quién lo haría. Quién lo diría, se veía radiante. Y solo de una cosa estaba seguro, y eso era, que amaba a Temperance Brennan profundamente, más que a su insignificante existencia.

_No lo sé, este capítulo no me convence, díganme si les gusto por favor. Tengo una gran sorpresa y mucha tristeza para ustedes en el próximo capítulo. Pero necesito saber si les está agradando o debo cambiar algo. Realmente me niego a seguir si no me dan su opinión._

_Ah! Por cierto me olvidaba decirles que la Addison que voy a utilizar es la que salía en Grey´s Anatomy, es que realmente mi cerebro no sabía a quién más poner, y solo me acorde de ella. Además lo que he puesto del principio del proceso de parto es algo que he investigado y lo que me conto una amiga, según esto, puede variar tomando en cuenta los factores ambientales y físicos (como en todo). así que no necesariamente se da igual en todas las mujeres. Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito._


	16. Sorpresa!

_**SORPRESA!**_

_Quien les dará una caricia en las mañanas_

_Y un beso al despertar, y los abrazara_

_Quien les dirá que el desayuno está en la mesa_

_Que se izó tarde ya, que tienen que estudiar_

Dicen que ser madre es el momento más asfixiante y emocionante de la vida de una mujer, ¿Por qué?... por qué a tu cargo esta una nueva vida, una vida de la cual nunca podrás dejar de preocuparte, una vida que necesitara que estés constantemente a su lado, que absorberá tu mundo, pero también una vida que te amara más que a nadie, que confiara en ti y solo en ti, que deseara ser como tú, en fin una vida que tu moldearas y te moldeara, que cambiaras y te cambiara, pero que nunca podrás dejar.

Cam estaba nerviosa, y además se sentía una traidora, ayudaba a Brennan y Booth nunca se lo perdonaría, y Brennan tampoco si lograba sobrevivir, pues sabía que después de ver a su hija no tardaría mucho para que Addison la pusiera en coma y la trasladara a un hospital para intentar salvar su vida, esperaba que dios fuera tan misericordioso como Booth decía y la ayudara.

-Adisson Mongomery

- Addison, soy Cam, es la hora, tendré todo listo para tu llegada.

- Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, intentare salvar la vida de tu amiga, pero no prometo nada

Y colgó sin más, tu amiga había dicho, y ahora lo sabía, no se preocupaba por Brennan porque era la mujer de Booth, es porque muy en el interior sabía que Brennan era su amiga, era parte de su familia.

_Quien prendera la lamparita por la noche_

_Para hacerles saber_

_Que el monstro ya se fue_

_Quien les dirá_

_Que cuando crezcan_

_Podrán ser princesa o superman_

_Quien los vera crecer_

Brennan sabía que en cualquier momento rompería aguas, pero también confiaba en que sus amigos estuvieran cerca, que no les faltaría mucho para llegar, ella los necesitaba, necesitaba con desesperación unida a su familia, para que al llegar su hija ella tuviera la certeza de que sería profundamente amada, que alguien estaría a su lado, que alguien la vería crecer y la ayudaría. Podía confiar en que su familia no la defraudaría, tal vez la mimarían, tal vez la niña seria como ella puesto que todos le enseñarían algo de su profesión de eso no dudaba.

El dolor estaba intensificándose mas, de un momento a otro ya no podría soportar el dolor y probablemente las hormonas tomarían las riendas de la situación. A lo lejos oía un helicóptero acercándose, bendito fuera el cielo, y sin poder reprimirlo mas dio un grito, Booth al escucharlo se asusto.

-Qué pasa? Te sientes mal?

- La bebe está por nacer

- Dios cada cuanto son las contracciones?

- Cada dos minutos, la dilatación ha ido bien, estoy a punto de romper aguas- y en ese momento lo inesperado paso- corrección he roto aguas.

- Brennan desde cuando estas con los dolores?

- Aproximadamente tres horas o cuatro horas- y sin más lo agarro fuertemente pues otra contracción se acercaba

- Porque no me has dicho? No creo que lleguemos al hospital

- Nuestros amigos han llegado ya

- El helicóptero?

- Si en el helicóptero, ellos vienen listos, la bebe nacerá en la casa

- Pero de que hablas, nadie sabe cómo traer un bebe e este mundo, necesitamos los mejores doctores

- Ya tome la decisión, la tendré aquí y no hay vuelta atrás, con ellos debe venir la doctora

-Pero dios santo Brennan, no estás bien, tú necesitas un hospital

- Por Jesucristo como duele… lo que yo necesito es mi familia, gente que me ame, y eso es lo que tendré a mi lado.

En ese momento entraron sus amigos, realmente se veían preocupados, más que preocupados, un poco molestos, y con ellos estaba Zack, como quería a ese niño, solo pudo correr a abrazarlo.

-Doctora Brennan- dijo respondiendo efusivamente al abrazo- Esta tan… tan hermosa, ha cambiado mucho

- Gracias Zack, sé que me veo cansada, pero que socialmente no es aceptable decir eso.

- Brennan cariño, como estas?

- He roto aguas hace unos minutos, y las contracciones son dolorosas, muy dolorosas

- Cada cuanto son Brennan- Pregunto una ansiosa Cam

- Cada dos minutos, creo que la dilatación ya es de 8 cm, no tardare en entrar en labor

- Addison viene para acá, así que debe acostarse y recuerde hacer lo que ella diga

- Este bien, me iré al cuarto a recostarme, y en lo que viene necesito hablar a solas con cada uno de ustedes, primero contigo Zack

- Bien doctora, la sigo.

Entraron al cuarto y Brennan se recostó, Zack tomo una de las sillas que ahí se encontraba y se acercó a Brennan.

-Sé que no serás libre en mucho tiempo, pero sé que mi hija te conocerá y también sé que no habrá persona en el mundo que pueda decirle como tú lo mucho que amaba mi trabajo y por qué lo hacia

- Porque habla como si usted no fuera a estar?

- Mi embarazo es ectópico, tú y yo sabemos que no tengo posibilidades

- No lo sabía

- Lo sé, no quería preocuparte, pero debo obtener la promesa de que le contaras a mi hija de mis trabajos, de nuestras aventuras, de mi pasión por descubrir la verdad, puedo confiar en ti?

- Claro, ella sabrá todo, y si quiere estudiar lo mismo que usted yo le enseñare todo lo que usted me ha enseñado a mí, se lo juro.

- Esta bien, por favor has que venga Hodgins

En solo unos instantes él estaba ya a su lado

-Doctora B, esto no esta bien

- Claro que lo esta

- No, no soy tan fuerte como para verla morir, la quiero, es usted una gran persona

- También te quiero, y necesito que me ayudes

- En que?

- Necesito que a mi hija le enseñes a no seguir todas las normas, a comprender que no puede confiar en todos, sé que Booth le enseñara que debe confiar en la justicia, pero tú y yo sabemos que la corrupción está en todos lados, hemos sido víctima de eso. Que le enseñes que cada partícula puede conducirla a la verdad, que nada por pequeño que sea debe desvalorizarse.

- No te preocupes, yo estaré ahí, le enseñare a abrir bien los ojos, le enseñare todo lo que se, ella será la mejor

- Estoy segura con ayuda de ustedes lo hare. Llama a Sweets.

- Claro.

Lo que hacía Brennan era doloroso para todos, ella se estaba despidiendo, pero no podían negarle nada en estos momentos.

-Doctora quería hablar conmigo?

- Si pasa, acércate-era increíble como Brennan llego a querer a este chico, él era un buen hombre- sabes lo que estoy haciendo y no estás de acuerdo, verdad?

- Si, lo se. Es solo que no creo necesario que lo haga

- Te das cuenta de que estas en negación, no? Es necesario, es muy necesario. Debo asegurarme que mi hija tendrá lo mejor de cada uno de ustedes. Tu deberás enseñarle a valorar cada aspecto de la humanidad, le enseñaras que todo cambia, que ninguno es igual, y que los sentimientos cuentan

- Lo hare con mucho gusto, pero tal vez no serra necesario- el estaba asombrado de la fuerza de Brennan- lo sé, estoy en negación, pero ahora no soy un psicólogo, soy solo su…

- Amigo, lo sé y lo agradezco. Aunque no se note, te he llegado a querer, eres importante en mi vida, y me has enseñado que al menos contigo la psicología si sirve

- Debo salir la doctora Addison no debe tardar- y sin poder evitarlo le dio un fuerte abrazo- llamare a Ángela. Doctora, usted es una gran mujer, la admiro y le quiero.

Brennan sentía dolor, pero también mucho amor. Ella era la mujer con más suerte en el mundo, tenía personas que realmente la amaban.

-Cariño, no lo hagas, no mueras.

- Sabes que no puedo decidir eso, pero si puedo dejar mis asuntos arreglados.

- Dime lo que quieres y yo lo hare

- Necesito que seas como una madre para mi bebe, deseo que le enseñes amar, que estés ahí para ella, que le muestres que la amistad es muy valiosa.

- Lo hare… yo lo hare

- oh! Angi, no llores, yo soy feliz- dijo mientras la abrazaba

- No puedo perderte eres mi hermana, te quiero

- Yo también, pero tendrás a mi bebe, serás su mejor amiga, tendrán su día de chicas, le enseñaras lo que yo no aprendí

- Necesito salir, no puedo empañar tu felicidad, cuando esta niña nazca, seremos felices, muy felices por ti, pero ahora quiero vivir mi dolor, porque si algo pasa debo ser fuerte por ella.

- Llama a Cam

Ángela solo asintió y salió de la habitación, y Brennan estuvo segura de que su bebe tendría una buena madre

-Brennan, la doctora ya llego

- Debo hablar con todos primero, tengo unos minutos antes de empezar a pujar

- Tienes mucha fuerza no has gritado

-Dejare eso para último, cuando Katherine Elizabeth pase por el canal de parto

- Bien, de que quería hablar conmigo?

- Nunca te lo dije, pero espero que sepas que te considero mi amiga, y necesito un favor

- Brennan, soy tu miga, solo que ninguna de nosotras es tan emocional como Ángela, ahora dígame que desea.

- Que cuides de mi hija, sé que Ángela lo hará, pero al no estar yo la consentirá demasiado, nunca le mostrara algunas realidades, y es ahí donde usted la ayudara. Deberá mostrarle que la vida tambien es cruel, que hay niños desafortunados. No quiero que crezca sin importarle los demás

- Es tu hija e hija de Booth, por lo cual ella nunca será una male persona, pero si eso te alivia, lo hare, yo estare ahí para ella

- Gracias, ahora si me hace el favor, llame a Booth, el tiempo termina, pronto tendré que pujar.

- Bien

Booth estaba desesperado, sabía que pronto él tendría que entrar, y no estaba listo. Al ver salir a Cam supo que era su turno, así que entro rápidamente y se detuvo un momento, al verla tan hermosa en su cama, con un poco de sudor en su frente por el dolor que soportaba en silencio, se veía un tanto pálida pero aún muy hermosa. Su corazón se sentía aplastado, pero debía ser fuerte.

-No hables, déjame que te diga lo que necesito. Eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, cambiaste mi vida y estoy muy agradecida. Me has dado lo mejor, a esta bebe, me cambiaste, me hiciste una mejor persona. Quiero pensar que también hice algo positivo en tu vida. Eres un gran padre- hipo un poco por las lágrimas- nuestra hija es afortunada, necesito que siempre le recuerdes que la ame, que la ame mucho, tanto que no puedo soportar el dolor de pensar en no verla crecer, tanto que me destroza no ser fuerte para estar a su lado. Confió en que le contaras de mí, que le dirás quien fui, que no permitirás que me olvide, aunque sé que tal vez abra otra mujer en tu vida, no dejes que me olvide. En el armario de mi apartamento, hay una caja con algunas cosas que hice para nuestra bebe. Si muero… si muero el testamento no tardara en leerse, deje un 50% para Parker y para nuestra bebe, hay un fideicomiso para los estudios de cada uno, eres el encargado de manejar sus bienes. Hasta que cumplan los 21.

- Brennan, no hagas esto, estamos juntos, lograremos que todo salga bien, no morirás.

- No es momento de engañarnos, es la hora de afrontar la realidad

- Te amo, te amo tanto, no quiero perderte, no quiero criar solo a nuestra bebe

- Créeme, no quisiera que fuera así, pero así lo quiso el destino

- Tú no crees en el destino

-Pero tu si, y eso basta para mí

- Es la hora, llama a la doctora

Rápidamente se dirigió a todos, era el momento de que entraran

-Soy la doctora Addison Mongomery, quiero decirle que hare todo para que él bebe y usted estén bien

- Lo se, pero debe saber que mi bebe es lo principal

- Creo que deberían salir ya

- No, los quiero aquí, a mi lado

- Como desee- dijo poco convencida, pues sentía que ellos solo estorbarían- cuando le diga empezara a pujar, de acuerdo?- Brennan solo asintió- Bien , es el momento… está bien, ahora relájese, con la próxima contracción puje

- Dios esto realmente duele… oh! Booth, maldito nunca más te acercaras a mi cama

- Brennan

- Que Brennan ni que nada, tú no estás aquí

- Lo está haciendo muy bien, ya puedo ver su cabecita- después de dos intentos más por fin salió- Muy bien, en un segundo estará con usted, señor quiere cortar el cordón?... debemos apresurarnos, para poder detener la hemorragia que en cualquier momento sucederá

- Es un niño, Brennan es un niño- dijo al ver al bebe, todos se quedaron asombrados- es un niño

- Eso no puede ser, claramente vi que era una niña- se retorció un poco, pues sintió otra contracción- Doctora es normal sentir más contracciones?

- No, la bolsa ha salido ya, y tampoco es propio de su parto no tener hemorragia, déjeme revisar- al revisar no podía creer lo que sucedía- Hay otro producto, Cam no me dijiste que eran cuates

- No lo eran, no salió en las ecografías

- Eso no suele suceder, pero así es, uno de los bebes, el niño- explico poniendo por fin al bebe en los brazos de su madre, pues tuvo que limpiarlo y hacerle una pruebas- estaba en el útero, y la niña esta fuera de él, solo tenemos unos minutos antes de que el otro nazca, esto complica aún más las cosas.

- Es tan hermoso- dijo derramando unas lágrimas- es él bebe más precioso que he visto- él bebe tomo su dedo y la miro fijamente, tenía una mirada muy parecida a ella, tan concentrado, tan calmado y con el mismo azul.- Booth, el tendrá por nombre Ángel Joseph Booth, Ángela, te agrada?

-Si- dijo llorando

- Booth deberías tomarlo, debo pujar

- Dáselo a Ángela, yo tengo que estar contigo- Ángela tomo inmediatamente al bebe, sabía que Booth solo quería estar en esos momentos junto a Brennan

- Bien Brennan, este será más difícil, puja durante las contracciones

- Este bien

Varios minutos después, Katherine Elizabeth llego a este mundo, entre una conmoción, pues casi inmediatamente Brennan sufrió una hemorragia, fue entregada a su madre, donde fue recibida con amor.

-Deberás cuidar a tu hermano- La bebe, también poseía el color de ojos de su madre y la misma sabiduría- te amo, los amo- y sin decir nada más se desmayó.

_Quien va decirles que mama debió quedarse_

_Que papa debió afrontar la realidad_

_Quien les dirá que no es su culpa tanta soledad_

Bien chicas no me matéis, lamento la tardanza, pero tuve un montón de viajes por la escuela y no podía avanzar y mi imaginación no quería funcionar. Lo sé, dramatice mucho, pero eso es lo mío, jijiji. Prometo no tardarme mucho para subir el siguiente capítulo, tal vez el sábado o domingo que viene, ya casi salgo de vacaciones. Comenten, recuerden que eso me motiva a seguir, además de que así puedo saber que piensan, que quieren que suceda con los personajes, y puedo satisfacer sus deseos. Las quiero.

Tal vez para la próxima les presente a los bebes, eso depende de si encuentro comentarios, no las presiono, es solo un incentivo, jijiji. Por cierto eso le paso a una vecina, cuando ya estaba en la recamara, después de tener su bebe, le dieron más contracciones y la llevaron de urgencia, en las ecografías no se vio al otro bebe, jijiji.


	17. Perdiendo

Nota: Escuchen si pueden How to save a life, me encanta esa canción y es la que escuche al escribir el capítulo.

_**A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd.**_

_Alphonse de Lamartine_

Dicen que cuando mueres ves pasar toda tu vida delante de tus ojos, pero y si no es así? Y si tal vez lo único que oyes y ves es como tus familiares están en el dolor por tu partida? La muerte es algo que temes, pero a lo que te resignas, los que no se resignan son tus familiares y amigos, pues ellos estarán aquí después de que tú te has ido.

_3 años después_

Otro largo, largo día. Cada vez era más difícil venir al trabajo, solo quería estar junto a sus hijos. El trayecto hacia el FBI era largo y triste, pero lo eran aún más las 11 horas que tenía que pasar ahí, deseando ir a casa. Al fin 10 minutos más y saldría corriendo de ahí. Era la hora, pero antes de ir a casa, pasaría por unos dulces, su hija se los había pedido esa mañana, y como siempre no podía resistirse, como decirle no cuando lo miraba con esos ojos azules tan llenos de sabiduría, esos ojos que le recordaban a su madre.

Al llegar a casa vio se dio cuenta de que nuevamente su hija y su hijo jugaban al príncipe y la princesa, puesto que por todos lados habían brillitos, que sin duda les había echado el "hada madrina" para concederles un deseo. De pronto oyó risas en la cocina, así que se dirigió rápidamente al lugar. Esto es por lo que cada vez le dolía mas ir al trabajo, se perdía momentos como estos.

Brennan junto a sus hijos haciendo una tarta de manzana, los niños manchados por todos lados de harina y Brennan con su abultado vientre intentando que no derramaren nada, se veía tan hermosa, con su suéter rosa y su cabello solo contenido por un listón, tan llena de vida, tan feliz, tanto como nunca imagino. Quien podría decir que su esposa hace algunos años no pensaba en tener hijos y mucho menos en casarse? Quien podría imaginar que debajo de esa fachada de lógica y razón, se encontrara una mujer llena de amor? Solamente su familia adoptada, sus hijos y el podrían conocerla tal y como era.

-Papá ha llegado- dijo Brennan con una sonrisa, mientras los niños corrían a abrazarlo

- Papá! Papá! Hemos jugado con mama- la niña se veía claramente emocionada por el día que había pasado

- Nos hubiera gustado que tu también estuvieras- Esos niños sabían cómo manipularlo

- Sí, he visto que se divertían- miro fijamente a Brennan- Vi que por toda la casa hay esas cosas brillosas- rio un poco pues Brennan hacia un puchero.

- Los niños me lo pidieron- intento echarles la culpa- La verdadera culpable es Cam y Angela, ya sabes con sus cuentos de las princesas, príncipes y hadas madrinas, y Swets les dijo que estos eran polvos mágicos… que puedo hacer yo… eres tu quien dice que los niños merecen creer en estas cosas- Ella sabía muy bien cómo cambiar las cosas a su beneficio.

Sin decirle más, se acercó a abrazarlos. Quien podría decir que Dios fuera tan misericordioso? Él no se creía digno de tanta felicidad, ese día en que nacieron sus hijos nunca pensó que podría ser tan feliz, pero al parecer el destino era misericordioso con ellos.

_3 años atrás_

Booth no podía entender lo que sucedía, escuchaba como todos hablaban, como transportaron a Brennan a una camilla, como le ponían sangre, se obligó a salir de la casa cuando vio que sería llevada a otro lugar, al subir al avión solo noto que estaba adecuado para atenderla, pero no podía apartar los ojos de la cara de su preciosa Bones, quien se miraba pálida… sin vida.

El trayecto fue el más largo de su vida, él estaba en shock, al llegar a su destino se dio cuenta de que era Seattle. Al aterrizar se dio cuenta de que ya habían algunos doctores esperándolos, la doctora les dio datos que él no comprendía, en un momento estaba ahí y al siguiente estaba conectada a un montón de máquinas… intentando luchar por su vida.

-Señor, creo que debería ir a comer- le dijo una doctora que según su placa se llamaba Meredith

- No lo creo, no puedo dejarla sola- al fin reaccionaba y no podía dejarse de pasar la mano por la cabeza y dar vueltas por el cuarto

- Creo que sus hijos necesitan que usted se cuide- Y sin esperárselo la mujer lo abrazo y el finalmente pudo llorar

- Ellos no necesitan a alguien que no es capaz cuidar de cuidar de otros… que no es capaz de hacer nada- Y sin más se derrumbo

- Se lo que siente, pero ella está en coma, usted no puede hacer nada más que confiar en que es fuerte… en que no se dejara vencer- El hombre solo la miraba fijamente, se notaba que realmente la amaba y que al parecer no sabía que ella estaba en coma- Debe cuidar de sus hijos… para cuando ella despierte pueda ver que usted estaba ahí.

- Brennan no está en coma, solo está durmiendo- ella no podía estar en coma, ella no podía estar… que podía hacer el

- La doctora Adisson la indujo al coma para ver si así podían controlar la hemorragia… eso lo estamos haciendo mediante medicamentos, pero no podemos despertarla aun, porque su organismo está muy débil

- No puedo… yo no podré soportarlo mas

- Claro que podrá, por sus hijos lo hará… debería ir a comer y a verlos al cunero

- No puedo, que tal si algo pasa mientras me voy

- Yo me ocupare de cuidarla, le avisare de cualquier cambio… no la dejare sola

- Lo promete verdad?

- Si, yo le prometo que la cuidare mientras usted no está- asintiendo el hombre se marcho

Siempre era doloroso ver que las personas queridas estaban enfermas, pero esto era lo peor, la mujer postrada en la cama era mamá, sus hijos ni siquiera la conocían, y ese hombre… ese hombre se veía que no podría sobrevivir si algo le llegara a pasar. Además todos los amigos de la paciente esperaban afuera noticias, debía ser una buena persona, porque se veía que era muy querida. Esta situación le hacía pensar que ella no podría sobrevivir si algo así le ocurría a Derek, si un día el… solo pensarlo le dolía, por eso no pudo decirle al hombre que su mujer podría o no despertar algún día.

_Bueno niñas, ya saben que Brennan despierta o tal vez es una alucinación de Booth o un sueño que produce el cerebro comatoso de Brennan, jejeje, quien sabe. Lamento no haberlo subido antes, pero no sabía cómo seguirlo, y no es porque fuera difícil, sino porque la historia ya estaba solo que yo luchaba contra ella. Espero poder escribir pronto el próximo capítulo, pero las tareas me matan. Gracias por sus comentarios, ya saben si tienen alguna idea por favor dénmela, porque no tengo la menor idea como seguirla._

_TetyBB: Sabes no lo había pensado, jejeje, pero es verdad. Solo por el bien de esta historia imaginemos que podría suceder, jijiji._

_Lo lamento pero no se de medicina y no lo investigue, pero bueno espero me perdonen. Se dieron cuenta que metí Grey´s Anatomy? Jijiji No lo pude evitar. Hasta la próxima. Dejad comentarios, plis =)_

_Besos_


	18. El dolor en la soledad

**Tenemos dos fuerzas que nos ayudan a vivir: el olvido y la esperanza.**  
_Vicente Blasco Ibáñez_

Porque a pesar de que la vida es un asco en algunas ocasiones, siempre tenemos deseos de vivir? Es que somos alguna clase de masoquistas? O es que simplemente tenemos tanto miedo a lo que hay después de ella que preferimos estar aquí? O es que quizás nos da miedo dejar a las personas que más amamos desprotegidos?

Solo había pasado una semana, pero Booth sentía como si toda su vida se hubiera filtrado, como si nada pudiera hacer que su corazón volviera a latir. Ver a Brennan conectada a todas esas máquinas no hacía más que recordarle que si él no hubiera regresado con Hannah todo podría haber sido diferente, tal vez estarían iniciando una relación, pero antes que todo, ella estaría bien.

-Agente Booth, creo que su esposa esta mejor, intentaremos sacarla hoy del coma

-Pero?... siempre hay un pero

- Tal vez no despierte- Adisson siempre había detestado esta parte de su profesión, darle malas noticias a los parientes de los pacientes.

- Me gustaría que nuestros amigos, los niños y la doctora Meredith estuvieran aquí

- La doctora Meredith?

- Si! Ella ha sido un gran apoyo… y confió en ella

- Se hará lo que usted desea

-Gracias, muchas gracias, sé que usted ha hecho lo mejor, ahora si me lo permite deseo estar a solas con Brennan

- Iré a hacer todos los preparativos

Cuando Booth vio que Adisson se había marchado se acercó a la cama de Brennan, y con una extrema delicadeza y mucho cariño le paso un paño mojado por el rostro.

-Te voy a limpiar para que cuando te despiertes no te enojes… sé cuánto odias estar sucia y más delante de los demás- y como si esperara una respuesta de ella paro y espero

- Veras que nuestros hijos han crecido mucho en esta semana… Katherine y Ángel serán tan listos como tú, ellos… ellos saben que algo no está bien, creo que en eso se parecen a mí, son intuitivos- No dejaba de mirarla, como si en cualquier momento ella despertaría y le respondería

- Katherine es más parecida a ti, siempre está muy callada, casi no llora, parece que piensa mucho antes de moverse o llorar, pero sé que te extraña… y Ángel, él es más alegre, pero es también el que más se siente que ha resentido tu ausencia, quizás porque solo te escuchaba cuando le hablabas a Katherine, y sabía que de algún modo te conocería y lo conocerías más cuando finalmente supieras de su existencia- una lagrima solitaria escapo de su ojo, pero pronto la borro, él no quería llorar

- Pero hoy estarás con él, y entonces se dará cuenta de lo fabulosa que eres, él y Katherine te amaran tanto, y tú no podrás despegarte de ellos… Porque hoy despertaras, la doctora Adisson dice que tal vez no lo hagas, pero ella no te conoce como yo, ella no sabe que eres la mujer más fuerte del mundo

La escena había sido presenciada por Meredith, quien también rogaba a Dios que la doctora Brennan despertara, por el bien de todas las personas que la querían, por el bien de esos bebes indefensos que la necesitaban, que extrañaban el calor, aroma, voz y amor de su madre. Y por ese hombre que la necesitaba para poder vivir, ella había notado que Booth no podía respirar hondo desde que todo este infierno empezó.

-Agente Booth

- Doctora Meredith

- Ya casi es momento de intentar que la doctora Brennan recupere el conocimiento, quiere que vallamos por los pequeños?

- Claro, eso me gustaría- y la siguió por el pasillo

- Usted que tiene tiempo aquí, dígame la verdad, qué posibilidades hay de que Bones despierte- dijo con un deje de esperanza en su voz

- No le voy a mentir, nunca se sabe, puede tardar unos minutos o años, aunque está en coma inducido, su cuerpo puede o no estar listo para reaccionar- hizo una pausa- pero también he presenciado casos, en los que el paciente despierta después de años en coma

- Entonces hay una esperanza?

- Siempre la hay… siempre existe una posibilidad, yo sé que ella luchara para regresar a su lado… solo debe mantener la fe

- Usted esta casada?

- Si, lo estoy

- Entonces sabe cuánto duele ver en el dolor a la persona que se ama

- Lo sé, he visto a más de las personas que amo en un estado crítico, de lo que usted pueda imaginar… y siendo doctor duele más, porque aunque sabes muchas cosas, no puedes hacer nada para hacerlos sentir mejor

- Quisiera que esto fuera un sueño, Quisiera despertar y ver que ella está junto a mí, regalándome una de sus sonrisas tan hermosa

- Si todo sale como lo esperamos, pronto volverán a estar juntos

- Son tan indefensos, no deberían estar lejos de su madre

- Ningún niño debería estar lejos de su madre- dijo pensando en Zola- pero la vida no es siempre tan justa… solo hay que aceptar lo que viene- y viendo como Booth recogía a uno de sus hijos- quiere que le ayude con la niña?

- Solo póngala en mi brazo, yo los puedo llevar a los dos

El necesitaba a sus hijos para poder ser fuerte, en este momento supo que todo era su culpa. La mujer en la cama, nunca había hecho daño a nadie, pero el… pero él había segado muchas vidas. Esta era la forma en como el destino pensó que era la mejor manera de cobrar las deudas que tenía, pese que las vidas que tomo era de personas que dañaban a otras, él no tenía ningún derecho de juzgarlos. Pero hacer daño a Bones era injusto, ella era una gran persona, ella ayudaba a algunas almas a encontrar la paz, cuando ella descubría su identidad y la entregaba a sus familiares.

El solo rogaba para que toda la ayuda que había prestado a el universo le valiera, y que olvidara que ella no creía a Dios, pues aunque no lo hacía vivía más en sus reglas que muchas personas que se decían fervientes creyentes de Dios y solo tergiversaban sus enseñanzas, matando y dañando a aquellos que no quisieran seguir sus pasos.

Al llegar al cuarto se dio cuenta de que sus amigos estaban ahí, era la hora de afrontar la realidad y en silencio rogaba a dios por que la ayudaran, que no lo dejaran solo criando a dos pequeños que necesitaban a su madre, que no los abandonaran, porque sin ella no le importaba nada, porque sin su compañía a él no le importaba redimirse.

Todos en silencio le vieron y él supo con esto que lo apoyaban, que no importara lo que pasara esas personas que estaban en el cuarto amarían a sus hijos, y nunca los dejarían solos. El agradeció a Dios por tener tan buenos amigos, pero también le reclamo por llevarse lo que más quería, y de sus ojos se escaparon unas lágrimas que no pudo controlar. Vio que Ángela se acercaba y en silencio lo abrazo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no era el momento.

La doctora Adisson y la doctora Meredith, fueron retirando poco a poco todas las maquinas que hasta ese momento habían estado manteniéndola con medicamentos y estable.

-Hay que esperar un momento a que los medicamentos vayan perdiendo su efecto para saber cómo está reaccionando

- Nosotros esperaremos- dijo Sweets al darse cuenta de que en esos momentos Booth no sería capaz de dar una repuesta

Pasado unos momentos sucedió algo que ninguno esperaba, y que sin duda marcaría el destino de todos.

_Ya está, he logrado terminar el capítulo. Tal vez el próximo sea el final, no lo sé, ustedes que piensan? _

_Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, pero he estado en prácticas, y me toco una escuela bidocente, lo que significa que tengo primero y segundo grado, 31 niños. Es un caos total, los niños son muy pero muy traviesos, nunca había tenido niños tan traviesos. Además de que esos chiquillos de 3 y 4 años tienen un léxico mucho más florido que el de un adulto, así que estaba consternada y buscando métodos para intentar que cambien un poco, y no podía sentarme a la compu a escribir._

_Ya casi empieza Bones! Estoy tan emocionada. Por favor alégrenme el día y déjenme un comentario para ver como estuvo, y saber que debo mejorar o que les gustaría. Ah! Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores, los valoro mucho._


	19. El milagro

El milagro

Los milagros para los hombres son como pequeñas gotas de esperanza, son momentos que nos hacen recuperar la fe en Dios y en la humanidad. Son momentos en las que somos tan felices que nada de lo que ha pasado puede dañarnos, en los que el dolor no es más que un pequeño precio a pagar. El alma llora de alegría y el corazón no puede mas que latir más rápido, los ojos reflejan ese sentimiento pero la palabra no logra describirlos.

El tiempo pasa lo quieras o no, a veces no somos capaces de reaccionar como se espera, pero nuestra alma ve todo lo que pasa. Brennan entro en un paro cardiaco rápidamente atendido por Meredith, quien utilizo todos los medios para hacerla volver.

3 años después

_La navidad había llegado a su casa, se podía sentir, la decoración de la casa era preciosa, había un gran árbol en la sala adornado efectivamente por sus hijos, un nacimiento(al que ella se oponía pero sus hijos y esposo lo querían), estaba nevando, había villancicos, había un olor de avellanas y los recuerdos eran más nítidos entonces. Pero este año la navidad no dolería, desde hace tres años la navidad no dolía mas, no cuando tenia esta familia tan hermosa. Nunca olvidaría que ella estuvo sola por esas fechas, el dolor que esto le provoco y lo distante que se volvió para proteger su corazón, pero tampoco nunca volvería a pasar por eso, no mientras ella pudiera protegerlos._

_-Mami! Mami!- los niños gritaron, con una sonrisa en sus labios intento contestar pero ellos corrieron hacia ella- Papa ha llegado ya! Podemos comer las galletas que has horneado?_

_-Primero la cena, después podrán comer una galleta- siempre era lo mismo, Booth tenia la culpa era demasiado consentidor_

_- Así mami- dijo la pequeña Lizzy mostrando tres de sus pequeños deditos- si mami?_

_- Cuantos son así amor?- pregunto Booth_

_- Pues tes papi- como si lo que había preguntado su padre fuera ilógico_

_-Te adudo a contar?- Ángel quien solo miraba decidió participar- uno, dos y tes- conto mientras señalaba sus dedos_

_- Mis hijos son muy inteligentes, como su madre- beso tiernamente a Brennan y ahí fue cuando supo que volvería a pasar por todo solo por tener de nuevo esta familia._

3 años antes

Después de unos segundos que todos sintieron como una eternidad, ella volvió, y lentamente abrió sus ojos, para encontrar junto a su cama a su familia, a su rara, extraña pero linda familia. Todos estaban aquí y no pudo mas que derramar una lagrima.

-Están aquí- dijo con evidente alegría

- Claro- Booth se acercó a su cama y coloco a Lizzi en sus brazos- Siempre lo estaremos… no lo dudes- y dejando a Ángel junto a Brennan soltó un suspiro junto a una lagrima que solitaria bajo por su mejilla

- He! Nada de tristezas, este es un gran momento! Uno perfecto- y sin mas Ángela se acercó a Hodgins y lloro

- Doctora si que nos asusto, por un momento pensé que no regresaría- y viendo como Booth lo veía Hodgins agrego- he tío si es lo que pensaba- y todos rieron de la cara de terror que puso

- Ha visto que cambiados están los niños?- dijo un Swets orgulloso- son fuertes, como el agente Booth y tercos como usted- dijo soltando una risa

- No le veo lo gracioso- dijo Brennan pero sin poder evitarlo sonrió pensando en que eso era lo más probable

- Doctora creo que es hora de que vuelva al hospital- pero no pudo verla a los ojos, sabía que si no hubiera cometido aquel error no tendría que dejarlos, que despedirse- pero no olvide visitarme y llevar a los pequeños

- Aun no puedes irte- dijo viendo a Swets- necesito que estés aquí un poco mas

- Creo que deberías decirle la verdad a todos Zac- dijo mientras movía nerviosamente sus manos, pues sabia que esto podría hacer que ellos consideraran que no estaba aquí como amigo, sino en plan psicólogo

- Tal ves es verdad… tal ves es el momento- y mirando directamente a Brennan, añadió- No mate a ese hombre, no literalmente, pero le dije a Gormogon donde encontrarlo, así que soy tan culpable como el- y vio como ella solo le sonreía

- Siempre lo supe, eres muy mal mentiroso, pero supongo que tenia que esperar a que fueras tu quien me lo quisiera decir- y lo llamo para abrazarlo- debes irte antes de que regañen a Swets, nosotros buscaremos la manera de sacarte

Y así aun que uno de los integrantes de su familia se fue, ella supo que no era por mucho tiempo, que pronto lo volvería a ver.

Los días pasaron y ella y los bebes cada día estaban mas fuertes, Booth no se iba nunca de su lado pese a que ella le decía que estaba muy bien. La doctora Meredith iba cada cierto tiempo a ver como estaba y se sorprendía al notar que no quedaba ninguna secuela de su estado comatoso.

-Muy bien, creo que hoy le podremos dar su liberación- pero al ver que ella no reaccionaba feliz rápidamente añadió- claro sus bebes serán dados de alta también- y les dio una sonrisa

- Veo que usted es muy buena en su campo, pese a que no se ha especializado… he sopesado que tiene los atributos sociales junto a una buena educación que le hace una buena doctora- regresándole la sonrisa

- Muchas gracias, yo también he notado que aunque en el pasado dijo que no quería ser madre hoy lo es, y muy buena- dijo en el mismo tono serio- deberá regresar a hacerse uno exámenes en dos meses para confirmar que todo sigue bien- y viendo sus datos añadió- pero debido a que usted no vive aquí puedo recomendarle un doctor muy bueno en D.C y transferiré sus documentos

- No es necesario, creo que podre venir aquí, lo tomare como una oportunidad para dejar un rato el trabajo- volteo a ver a Booth quien se mostraba sorprendido y sonrió- Era una broma, me estoy haciendo muy buena en esto! Pero prefiero que sean ustedes quienes sigan mis casos ya que conocen todos los datos

- Muy bien, me iré a hacer los documentos necesarios para su alta- y se despidió con una sonrisa- en un rato le avisaran para que puedan irse, un placer

- Lo mismo digo- dijo Booth quien agradecía a la doctora su apoyo

_Lo se no es muy largo pero es que tengo mucha tarea u.u los maestros no saben lo que significa vacaciones. Hey otra navidad junto a ustedes! Genial!_

_Espero que esta navidad se la pasen muy pero muy bien! Que el niñito dios les traiga muchos regalos y que estén juntos a su familia que es lo más importante. Por mi parte este es su regalo. El próximo capitulo es el final, así que tratare de hacerlo largo y antes del 31. Espero que todos ustedes me regalen sus comentarios. Les quiero mucho. Y ya saben cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida._


	20. Familia

FAMILIA

**La familia es algo así como armar un edificio de juguete sin manual de instrucciones.**

Ammunni Bala Subramanian (escritor).

Tres años después

¿Qué es la FAMILIA? Una institución, una organización, unas personas unidas por el destino, un lugar o un momento. La familia es un todo unido por los sentimientos, es un conjunto de personas que conviven juntos sin que nadie les preguntara si eso es lo que deseaban, pero que intentan dar lo mejor de si mismos para lograr que todo funcione.

Una familia nos permite tener un lugar al cual regresar después de un día difícil, donde te aman sin reparos y a pesar de nuestros defectos. La familia es la base de la sociedad por diferentes motivos, porque es el primer lugar donde nos aceptan o rechazan, por que marca nuestra forma de ver el mundo y la forma en que responderemos a ellos.

A pesar de algunos cuentos

y la lluvia en el camino

a tu lado se que esta el destino

Los años habían pasado de forma rápida, los cambios de pañal y los llantos a media noche habían terminado, al menos de momento. Pese a que Brennan siempre pensó que sería una madre desastrosa y que no quería niños, se dio cuenta que junto a Booth nada podía salir mal.

-Me voy, es muy tarde- pero Booth no encontraba sus archivos- de nuevo no están donde los deje- dijo a Brennan suplicando su ayuda

- Creo que se donde podrían estar- y sin más se fue a buscar a su hija

Lizzy jugaba pacíficamente junto a su hermano, nadie imaginaria que la niña pudiera hacer tantas travesuras.

-Lizzy, sabes de casualidad donde están los papeles de papá?- pregunto con una sonrisa

- No!- dijo sin voltear a verla y fingiendo inocencia- tal vez el gato malo se lo llevo

- Tu crees? No será que una niña lo hizo?- dijo dando a entender que ella sabia quien lo tenia

- No mami, seguro que jue el gato- dijo un poco nerviosa

- Y será que si lo busco debajo del sillón no estará ahí?- mientras se agachaba a ver- mira que me encontré! Por que el gato lo habrá metido allí? Y que gato seria si no tenemos?

- El gato del vecino!

- Jue mi hermana- dijo Ángel quien observaba la conversación- no quiere que papá valla tabajar

- No jui yo!- dijo Lizzy enojándose

- Claro que no! Es muy probable que el gato quisiera inculparte- la voz que Brennan usaba era indulgente, pues sabia lo mucho que Lizzy odiaba que Booth o ella se fueran a trabajar, pese a que amaba ir a la escuela y jugar con niños de su edad

- Vamos, que hay que despedirse de su padre- al darse la vuelta vio que Booth tenia una gran sonrisa- despídanse

- adiós!- dijo con lagrimeos y un tanto molesta Lizzy

- adiós papi- Ángel siempre había sido un poco mas comprensivo respeto a que sus padres trabajaran

Booth los abrazo y trato de consolar a Lizzy susurrándole que pronto volvería y jugarían o que le traería algún dulce! Brennan amaba a Booth de eso no había duda, y sin duda sus hijos eran lo mas importante en su vida! Y por eso agradecía al Dios de Booth y al universo por dejarla tener otra oportunidad para hacer esta vez todo mucho mejor.

A pesar del viento fuerte

a pesar de los naufragios

a tu lado se que estoy a salvo

Y ahí estaba su nuevo bebe dando signos de vida! Moviéndose y dando a conocer que el o ella también pronto formaría parte de la familia! Brennan había comprendido que la vida te ponía pruebas, pero que después te regalaba momentos de inmensa felicidad.

-Lizzy, el bebe se mueve, quieres sentirlo?- pregunto a su hija con el fin de distraerla y que Booth se pudiera marchar

- El bebe!- y olvidándose de su padre puso su oreja junto a el vientre de su madre y comenzó a platicar con el bebe, mientras Booth salía rápidamente de la casa

Ángel decidió desde un principio que el nuevo bebe tendría que ser niño y claro su hermana quería que fuera una niña, asi que Brennan esperaría hasta el final para saber el sexo del bebe. No lo diría en voz alta, pero le encantaba ser madres, empezaba a creer que seria ella y no Ángela, quién tendría hijos hasta que tuviera que recibir comida por medio de helicópteros!

-Y tu Ángel? No quieres saludar al bebe?

- No- dijo mirando a su madre con una sonrisa- quiero jugar pero el aun no quiere salir!

- Es ella- dijo una seria Lizzy- Ya te lije que será una nena!

- Si es ella o el, no importa, lo querremos igual- verdad?- Brennan sabia que los niños querrian al nuevo bebe, pero siempre se debía corroborar!

- si mami!- dijeron los dos

- muy bien hoy no ire al trabajo! Asi que podemos ver algunas películas, quieren ver la de Blanca Nieves?

- Si!- los niños se mostraban emocionados, y recordó que antes nunca hubiera pensado en que dejaría que sus hijos viran esas películas, pero ahora sabia que ellos debían tener fe!

A pesar de la tormenta

que golpea nuestra barca

a tu lado siempre estoy en calma

A pesar de lo difícil

a pesar de los tropiezos

a tu lado nada me da miedo

Después de ver varias películas, el cansancio los venció y se durmieron. Booth llego justo después de las seis, solo para encontrar una casa en completo silencio. Decidió buscar su familia y al entrar al cuarto no pudo dejar de sentir que la vida era muy buena con el, ahí en su cama se encontraba gran parte de su familia, solo debía esperar al fin de semana y su hijo mayor podría estar junto a ellos.

Sin hacer ruido, se cambio y metió en la cama junto a ellos.

-Has llegado! Lo lamento creo que me dormi… ahora mismo te hago algo para que comas- dijo una Brennan sorprendida de que se hubiese quedado dormida

- No es necesario más tarde pediremos algo, ahora mismo, solo quiero permanecer aquí , junto a ustedes!- y acercándose le dio un beso

Un beso que sellaba su amor, que transmitía todo por lo que habían luchado.

Fin

Lo se es un poco extraño! Pero tengo un bloqueo de escritor, jejeje. Espero que les haya agradado aunque sea un poco! Les quiero.

Pido disculpas por no ponerlo antes pero tenía un sin in de tareas. Algún día de estos tal vez suba un capitulo más! Pero por el momento es todo.


End file.
